Back to the Drawing Board
by Melimused
Summary: **UPDATE - CHAP 14 - In Memoriam** 10 years out of Manticore has left Max a little rusty, so who better to call on for assistance than a fellow transgenic. M/A. ENJOY!
1. Default Chapter

Title: Back to the Drawing Board

Author: Enigma

Rating: PG-13 (for now)

Show: Dark Angel

Genre: Action/Adventure/Romance/Angst you name it…

Pairing: M/A

Disclaimer: The show does not belong to me yadda yadda yadda.

Notes: This is set after FN, this is my first DA fic, so please feel free to scrutinise any mistakes etc. I hope you enjoy.

"I want you to train me."

There it was. That one little phrase. How could something so small ruin everything. Alec couldn't believe what was happening to him. Here he was enjoying his first burger in months and that had to be ruined as he gagged at the request. 

"Come again." 

"I want you to train me." Max shifted her weight and leant against the table in Terminal Cities headquarters.

Alec rolled the burger up and threw it in the bin. The joy had gone, the burger tasted, well let's just say it had gone sour. 

"I'm sorry Max, I just have to get this right, you want me to train you?" She answered his question with a roll of the eyes and a slight nod. A smirk began to appear on Alec's face. "Me, the one who's ass you frequently offer to kick? The constant screw up, the thorn in your side, the one who can almost never be trusted, of course unless it comes to taking a bullet and helping to save everyone's ass?" 

Max sat in silence, never making eye contact with him. She did always blame Alec for everything and he did always seem to be the one to get shot, though she generally dismissed it. Alec had every right to be pissed at her, but she wasn't about to let him in on that. 

"Just forget it." 

She pushed herself away from the table and turned her back on him. A hand quickly wrapped around her arm and gently turned her around.

"Hold on a minute." Alec took Max's chin and turned her head, forcing her to look at him. "Why? You can fight just as well as everyone here and let's face it, you probably could kick my ass an-" 

"_Have_ kicked your ass, Monty Cora." 

Max's cocky expression brought the memories back and Alec hand instinctively went to his crotch. Max's eyes followed and she burst into laughter.

"Yeah well, the boys are still reeling from that experience." He too was laughing now. "But seriously Max, I don't get it. Why? You know those shirts that say 'Girls Kick Ass', they could be talking specifically about you." Max smiled at the comment. "Mind you, so could the one's that say 'Bitch'"

She hit him on the arm, but couldn't help laughing at the comment. He was probably right. "I know I can fight and I can fight dirty," she glanced at his hand again, "but with everything that's going on right now, I think I need to learn more. Practically everyone here has more military training than me, except maybe Joshua and as much as I'd like to think I don't need it-"

"You want to do it anyway." Max nodded as Alec got to her point. "What brought this on Max?" she gave him a quizzical look, "Well, you know except for the pending doom to be brought by White and his rockers?"

"I just keeping thinking about the events at Jam Pony and how that familiar bitch was completely kicking my ass. I didn't used to be that slow."

"You're kidding me right? We were all getting our asses kicked. I was about to have my head crushed until…" The scene came flooding back and Alec was suddenly thanking the heavens that he didn't finish that burger. The sight of Logan saving your life was enough to make anyone heave. Not to mention the weeks after having to listen to the 'don't forget I saved you life…I could have left you to die, but I didn't'. *Yeah well I could accidentally knock you into Max and-*

"Alec!"

He looked up to see two brown, frustrated eyes staring back at him. He shook the images away and continued. "You get my point don't you Maxie?"

"Yeah, but you also had a bullet in your arm." *Huh. She did notice.* "And it's not just the hand to hand combat."

"You basically want to catch up on what you missed?"

"As much as I hate to say it, yes. You've got ten years on me. I have a lot of catching up to do."

"Ok then." A smile moved across Max's face, but she tried to hide it. Why was she feeling so excited about this? "So want the whole shebang? Combat, tactical, arsenal?" Max nose screwed up at the thought of using a gun. "No arsenal?" Alec wanted to make sure he got everything right. There was no way that he was going to screw this up. He was at the top of his unit, the best and he wasn't going to show Max otherwise.

"I think it may be time I get over my whole 'no guns' policy. I've got the feeling it may come in handy."

"It just might." Alec produced one of his killer smirks, not completely lost on Max. Why was he so excited about this? He knew he was more than likely going to regret accepting Max's request, but as he's said before, the girl is hot and he couldn't knock her back. "Well it wouldn't hurt for me to brush up on my skills anyway and maybe some of the others could do with an area to train in. Have a place to vent a little frustration, you know?"

Alec's body clenched as he heard the voice. Logan decided to pop in for one of his few too many visits. Alec didn't hate Logan, but the guy just wouldn't go away. He was appreciative of the help, but Logan didn't get that he wasn't a part of this anymore and he certainly wasn't a transgenic, no matter how Robocop like that exoskeleton made him. But Max still cared for Logan, even though Alec suspected that she too may be getting a little tired of his constant presence and well, interference. So Alec would deal.

"Yeah, I do." Max looked toward Logan and released a quite sigh.


	2. Chapter 2 Loose Ends

__

A/N: Thankyou so much to the reviews for such a short first chapter. I have to thank Sorrow Reminisce for all her help and encouragement, she is a complete gem and a fabulous writer! I hope you enjoy this one and I promise to get to the training sessions in the next chapter, they're going to be fun and interesting. Please let me know if you are happy with the direction the story is going! Have fun!

Alec thought that sometimes Max forgot she was amongst her own kind again, or perhaps it was her trying to forget, but he heard the sigh, almost as clearly as he could hear the annoying one in the background, confirming his suspicions. Logan was finally getting on her nerves. It had to be hard for her, not being able to touch the so called love of her life, even though their was more than enough time for that earlier. Maybe if they had just 'gotten busy' earlier, she would have realised that he wasn't the one for her and that she could do with someone a lot…well, less of a dork. *But what do I care*.

"You ok Maxie?" 

Alec was genuine with his question and Max could see his concern through his features. It often amazed her just how much she could learn about Alec through his face, that was when he wasn't busy wearing his protective shielding. She often wondered what he was so afraid of, what was underneath that he didn't want anyone else to see? Every now and then he'd give her a glimpse of the other Alec, the one she came into contact with the night she told him about Ben. This was one of those moments, but what Max didn't realise was that these moments often came when she let her _own_ protective shield down.

"Yeah I'm fine." It was easier for her to lie, "I'm just a little tired."

"Well once we get to the training you'll be a lot tired." He winked at her and began to walk away as Logan approached. Alec could tell that Max didn't want him to go, but he couldn't handle Logan right now and besides, he had work to do. He acknowledged Logan briefly as he passed.

"Logan."

"Alec."

And Alec was gone. Max took in a deep breath and turned slowly to face Logan.

"What's this about training?"

"It's nice to see you too Logan." Max immediately closed off and the shield was up. Funny how Logan used to be the only one, other than Cindy, who could break through the shield. Not anymore. 

"Sorry, you know it's always nice to see you Max. I just overhead Alec say something about training?" 

*Why did he always have to talk just above a whisper? Who did he think he was, Clint Eastwood? Though that would explain the height he wore his pants at.* Max shook the thought from her mind. Alec was having more of an affect on her than she realised. Man she wished he had stayed. "Yeah, I'm getting Alec to train me. To sh-"

"But you don't need any training Max."

"To show me," She continued making it clear she didn't appreciate his interruption, "what I missed, teach me what he knows."

"What, like how to scam and pick up?" 

She glared at him. At that moment in time, if the virus could be released telekinetically, looks really would kill. Logan felt the tension rising and took a step back.

"Why do you always have to be like that Logan? Alec is training me to be a better soldier, so I can be more effective in whatever fight we have to face. I've been out of Manticore a lot longer then anyone else here and I need to learn what they know, so we can all work together."

"I thought the idea was to get away from Manticore Max, to live a normal life." Logan crossed his arms in front of him and gave Max a 'matter of fact' look. Big Mistake!

Max released a frustrated laugh, "You know Logan, that would have been nice. In fact I almost had it once. Then one night I saw a statue that I thought I could get a fair price for in this nice little penthouse in the city. Do you see where this story is headed Logan?"

He was speechless. Was she about to blame him for everything that had happened? He opened his mouth to talk but was interrupted.

"Max!" Joshua came running over to her. 

"What is it Big Fella?" Joshua had impeccable timing because Max felt that she was just about to touch Logan…

"Max has to come to see." Joshua grabbed Max's hand and dragged her to his special corner of HQ.

Max gasped at what she saw. Not in horror, but in utter amazement and happiness.

"Do you like Little Fella?"

"Oh Joshua, it's amazing!" She wrapped her hands around his waste and he took her in a big bear…dog hug.

"Alec!" Joshua yelled, "Alec!"

After a few moments Alec came sprinting around the corner at full transgenic speed. "What is it Josh, what's happened?" Alec was so concerned for his friend, that all Joshua could do was put his arm around him and turn him to the picture. 

"Us."

Alec took in the picture with a deep satisfied breath. He placed his arm around Joshua and inadvertently, Max. The two X-5's gave each other a soft smile. "It's beautiful Josh."

Logan stared at the two touching hands. 494 was touching his Max and he didn't like it. He moved passed the hugging transgenics and looked at the painting. "So what is it Joshua?"

Everyone looked at Logan with distain. Did the man mean to be so annoying or under all those layers of geek, was he just stupid?

"It's Us." Presented on the canvas was a crowd of people, those in the background were faceless, but obviously tansgenics. There were three figures that stood out. Joshua pointed to Max's image as it stood at the front, her long, rich, chocolate brown hair flowing behind her, "Little Fella," he pointed to himself, standing to Max's left slightly behind her, "Big Fella," his hand than moved to Alec, as he stood to Max's right, "and Medium Fella."

"So where am I Joshua?"

They all slowly turned to Logan's ridiculous question.

"Logan's not one of us."

"Oh sure he is Josh, he can be this little black spot up in the corner here." Alec moved toward the painting and pointed at the spot. "Oops, no that was just a piece of dirt."

"No!" Joshua suddenly became very serious and protective of his painting. "This is us, our family. I'm sorry, but Logan not part of family. Father did not make Logan, only us."

"If only he could realise that." Mole suddenly chirped up in the corner, seemed like as good a time as any to talk. He usually offended somebody and he was more than happy to make it Logan.

Logan felt all eyes on him. There was something to be said about being in a room, full of genetically modified beings with super human strength, pumped up on hate and distain. And that was run, but Logan was too stubborn to do something so sensible. Instead he glanced around the room and unfortunately opened his mouth.

"Is this how everyone feels?" Logan was thrown back by the sudden sound of collective yeses. "Max?"

Max held her eyes to the floor, but she could feel the entire rooms vision burning at her sides. "I'm sorry Logan." Her face slowly rose and met his shocked, heartbroken eyes.

"You're sorry?" The only sound that would come from his mouth was a sigh of disbelief. 

"Yes I am." She was sure to keep eye contact with him. "But Terminal City is my home now and these are my friends and my family."

"And what am I Max?"

She didn't want to do this here, but it was the only way. Logan would never listen to her when they were alone. "My ex-boyfriend." 

Alec stepped towards Logan and turned his back, "Ok everyone, it's time to clear out." He ushered them all out of the main room. Joshua didn't want to leave Max's side. "Come on Josh." Alec grabbed his arm and started to head out.

"No don't leave." Logan raised his voice so he was almost talking like a normal human being. "You're all family after all." 

Max stared at Logan with a stern look on her face. Alec and Joshua stopped and watched the scene play out before them.

"So that's all I am now Max, an ex?" She didn't answer, she just continued to stare blankly at him. "Right, " Logan brought a hand to his chin and rubbed it across his face. He began to laugh almost manically. "Well you see I've twice been transfused by transgenics. Both you and Joshua, Max. So I guess that kind of makes me a part of this wacky family."

"The fact that you call it wacky shows that you aren't, nor will you ever be a part of it." Alec was forceful in his words and his demeanour as he stalked closer to Logan. Logan bent his legs slowly, making sure his exoskeleton was ready for pending action. "Don't think that's going to help you this time Logan, I haven't been shot today."

"Would you like me to remedy that?" 

Logan moved his hand to his back and produced a gun. Max watched as the scene flashed before her. Without thinking, she moved into transgenic speed and took the gun from Logan's hands, making contact with several parts of his body as she ripped it from his grasp. 

Her eyes widened, along with Alec and Joshua's as they realised what she had done. They stood in silence as everything seemed to move in slow motion. Max started to hyperventilate and couldn't stop herself from pressing down on the trigger. The gun went off and the bullet went gliding through the air, skimming Alec's shoulder. Alec moved with all his speed and took the gun from Max and slowly moved her to the floor. If he wasn't so worried about her he would have made a smart remark about being shot _again_. He looked over at Logan who was laughing smugly at the scene playing out before him.

"What the hell are you laughing at?" Alec threw the words at him with pure hate, never taking his hands away from Max. "And why aren't you dying yet?"

"Well, you see, that's what I came to tell you Max." Logan moved, almost pranced closer to the two trangenics, one bleeding, the other unable to breath. "I'm cured." He began to laugh manically again. "Seems the last transfusion from Joshua built a whole lot of anti-bodies against the pesky little virus. All this time and you were safe to touch me."

Max slowly began to recover her breath and moved her eyes to Logan.

"Maybe you weren't the one she wanted to touch?" The words came from Joshua and he was very observant and Logan knew it.

"Is that true Max?" Logan moved closer to her as she slowly started to rise. "Was I not the one you wanted to touch? It couldn't be one of your family members could it? Manticore okay with incest?" He paused for a moment and stared into her eyes, there was nothing. "I never saw you as one of them Max. I lov-"

Max's fist connected with Logan's face before he could utter the words. "I am one of them Logan and that's the only contact you'll ever get from me again." 

Logan couldn't believe what just happened. He could taste the blood in his mouth and feel it trickle down his chin. 

"Mole!" Max yelled out to him as she returned to her friends, Joshua to her left and Alec to her right. Several faces appeared behind them as they waited for Mole.

"Yeah Max." He slowly strode into the room, cigar in his mouth, shotgun in his hand.

"Show Eyes Only the way out."


	3. Chapter 3 Vulnerable

__

A/N: I have to keep thanking everybody for the great reviews, you certainly keep a gal writing. Continual thanks to Sorrow, you rock! I know I promised training session, but I think you'll all be happy with this. The next chapter WILL be a training session I promise! I really hope you're all enjoying reading as much as I am writing. Thanks again!

"Dix?" Max moved towards the communications platform of Terminal City HQ. Alec and Joshua were still by her side.

"Yeah Max?" Dix moved to her in his usual excited manor.

"We're going to need you to keep tabs on Logan. Tap his phone and hack into his computers, we need to keep him under surveillance. Can you do all that without him knowing?"

"Sure Max, Logan may be good, but he doesn't have the equipment anymore, plus well-"

"You're better." Max attempted to smile, but failed. Dix nodded at her answer and turned back to his computer screens.

Max took in a deep breath, turned to Alec and moved a hand to his shoulder. "We should clean that up."

"Yeah." Alec gave Max an almost smile. She was trying to cover up her hurt and wasn't doing a bad job, though Alec wasn't fooled. But he was however startled when Mole returned, yelling at the top of his voice.

"Well that had to be the single best event I have experienced in quite some time." Alec moved to the railing above and moved his hand back and forth below his chin, signalling Mole to shut up. He didn't, instead he raised his shotgun and looked at it with pride. "It's amazing how far you can shove one of these baby's down a human's throat before they puke."

There were mumbles of laughter and Alec tried his hardest to keep the smile off his face. Max stood silently. 

"Well than you probably need to go clean that baby up, right Mole?" Alec rose his eyebrows to the lizard man.

"Clean it? This baby's going in quarantine for a month. It'll take that long just to get his stink off it." With that Mole headed for the cleaning bay.

"Come on." Max patted Alec on the back and the two headed for the medical room in the far right hand corner of HQ.

"Max, I'm sorry painting caused so much trouble." Joshua looked down toward the ground as she passed.

"Oh no Joshua," She turned and put a hand to his face, "That wasn't your fault. The painting is amazing."

"Just wanted to make Max happy."

"You did Joshua." She forced a smile and gave him a hug. 

Alec patted Joshua on the back before he and Max left for the medical room.

*********************

"Take you shirt off."

Oh, the remarks that could have been made at that moment, but Alec decided it was certainly not the time. Instead he did as he was asked. Her perched himself on the medical table and removed his shirt, grimacing slightly as he pulled it away from his shoulder. Max brought some white gauze to the wound to collect the blood.

"I think it just grazed me."

Alec tried to get a look at his wound, his mouth opening slightly as he forced his head around to inspect. Max stood silently. She lightly ran her fingers across the light scaring that lay on Alec's shoulder.

"Yep, this one makes three. I'm starting to think I have some sort of magnetic field that draws all flying bullets to my shoulders."

Max dropped her hand to her side, her eyes transfixed to his wound.

"I'm so sorry."

"It's ok Maxie." 

Alec placed his hand over Max's as she held the gauze in place. She looked up at him slowly and took her hand away. She collected the other supplies and continued to clean the wound in silence. The bullet had only grazed him, so there was no need for stitches. Max finished dressing Alec's shoulder and handed him his shirt. He slowly placed it back on, careful to not move the bandaging. Max returned the supplies to their draws. She sighed lightly.

"And how are you doing Max?" Alec moved quietly behind her.

"Oh, breathing is back to normal now." She kept her back to him.

"I mean how are you doing period?"

"I'm fine." Her answer was quick, but her gestures were slow and revealing. Her shoulders slumped slightly as she exhaled. Alec placed a hand on her arm and turned her to face him.

"And I would believe that if 'I'm fine' was German for 'I'm crushed'." 

She made eye contact with him and than looked away. "I guess I could just…it would be really good to have something to hit right now."

Alec nodded slightly and turned to his side, lifting the sleeve above his uninjured shoulder. "Ok Maxie, take you best shot."

She laughed and softly connected her hand to his arm, but the laughter quickly turned to tears and her body was falling. Alec took a hold of her and slowly guided her to the floor. Tear's roared down her face and Alec could feel their intense heat on his chest as he drew he near. 

For the briefest moment Alec hoped that what Joshua had said was true. That Logan wasn't the one Max wanted to touch. But as quickly as the thought came, it had left his mind, though the warm feeling remained. His thoughts went back to Max, as she leant on him for support. She had let her guard down and the flood gates were open. *Open all over my shirt.* But Alec didn't mind. He had never seen Max so upset, showing the world how vulnerable she really was. But Alec wasn't going to let them see. 

"Shhh." He rocked her back and forth, stroking her hair softly.

This moment would stay between them forever.


	4. Chapter 4 Lesson the First

__

A/N: I'm having to continue the thanks for all the reviews, I love you guys! So here's the first training session. There's a mention of 'TransC' towards the end of the chapter, this will all be explained next update. I had fun writing this and I hope you all do reading it. Again I have to thank Sorrow, she's my musey type person! Let me know if you think anything needs changing or improvement! Enjoy! - Mel.

"So just as I told you ok? Nice and steady."

Sweat was beading down Max's face, but she didn't take her eyes off her focal point a metre ahead of her. She adjusted her hands in a comfortable position on the mat, well as comfortable as they could be as the rested under her legs. She took a deep breath, "Nice and steady."

She slowly lifted her body off the mat, transferring all weight to her hands. Alec looked on in awe as her slender legs split to her sides and slowly rose in unison. As her legs rose, her back shifted position and she slowly moved her body parallel with the wall, until she was in a hand stand position.

Alec watched as her chest moved up and down slowly, taking in deep calming breaths. He walked around her quietly, being sure to not break her concentration. He thought this was the best work out for today. There were several reasons for the choice. One being the current lack of training equipment, a problem that would be rectified very soon, plus there was the hole in his arm. But more importantly it was the best thing for Max. She needed to get her focus back, get her mind back in the game and yesterdays events weren't going to make that easy. But she was doing well. 

Max had laughed at the idea of a 'meditation session', but Alec stressed that it was the best thing for her to do. She said she wanted to work on fighting manoeuvres. When he casually reminded her what the bandaging on his arm was for, she decided that meditation was a good idea too. Alec assured her he'd be ready tomorrow, then they could get to the fun stuff, but no guns! Not just yet anyway.

Max's arms started to shake slightly as her body began to get heavy. She took in a deeper breath, closed her eyes and slowly exhaled. A smile moved across Alec's face as he watched Max release some of her pent up emotions, allowing her arms and body to become one with the floor. She was holding herself well, a little too well actually. He glanced at his watch and saw that she had almost matched his record for balancing in the same position. *Well we couldn't have that.* Alec moved slowly onto the mat. 

"You know Max, all this time you've been obsessed with my ass and I'm thinking I should have been taking a closer look at yours."

Max suddenly hit the floor, but she took Alec with her, swiping her legs across his, knocking him down instantly. Alec couldn't help laughing.

"Heeeeeyyyy!" 

He held a hand to his stomach as the laughing continued. He suddenly lost the ability to breath when Max jumped on top of him, straddling her legs across his chest in a near deathly grip. 

"Please, if it were possible I'd have burn scars all over my ass from you looking!" 

Alec began to heave dry air, signalling to Max. He tried to get a word out, but was unable to.

"What's that sorry Alec?" Max knew that he couldn't breathe, but she played for a little longer. "I can't hear you." 

She slowly lowered her face to his, turning her head to the side so she could hear him a little better. As she turned her head a smirk moved across Alec's face. He let her hover there for a moment, allowing her to feel his warm breath envelope her ear and neck. He silently moved his head forward, opened his mouth and took her earlobe, bitting down reasonably softly. He then quickly moved his hands under her and flipped her over his head. It was now he who straddled her and Max was shocked. That all happened way too fast and she thought he'd be heavier. 

"You're not the only one who can play dirty Max."

The smug grin that lay on Alec's face filled Max's body with a sudden need. The need to remove it. She closed her eyes and slowly allowed the lids to open again, a seductive smile moved across her face and she titled her head, looking deeply into Alec's hazel eyes. He unconsciously began to melt under her gaze and more so as her hands slowly began to move under his shirt and across his abdomen. Her smile became stronger and a flash of menace moved across her features as she dug her nails in and violently pushed him off her. 

Alec's body slide across the matting and crashed against the wall. He looked at her in astonishment. She rose to her signature stance. Hands on hips, one leg kicked out to the side and looked directly at him.

"Don't be watching my ass as I leave."

Alec couldn't help but laugh. He shook his head as he returned to his feet. He then tilted it slightly as he watched her exit the room. *Yeah, she was shaking it on purpose.*

********************

Max strutted in to the main room of headquarters.

"How was training Little Fella?"

"Yeah, not bad." 

Max placed a hand on Joshua's shoulder as a smile moved across her face. She turned to watch Alec emerge from the training area. He had his shirt pulled up above his abdomen and was running his hands over the deep gauges Max had left behind.

"Mee-oow!" Mole walked across to Alec and removed the cigar from his mouth. "I don't remember 'Scratching 101' being taught back at Manticore."

"Yeah," Alec kept his face down and spoke against his chest as he continued to rub his wounds, "I'm thinking I may have to discipline 452."

Max shot Alec a fierce glare. He looked up slowly, as a cocky, satisfied grin rested on his face. She scrunched her nose up and curled her upper lip. Her eyes narrowed and the three surrounding transgenics could have sworn they heard her growl. Alec moved a foot back slowly, ready to take her weight if she pounced.

"What did you -"

Max's body shot up right and every muscle started to stiffen as she felt the cool liquid being poured down her back. She slowly turned around to find Joshua holding a glass above her shoulders, the water now pouring all over her. Joshua was letting out short laughs as he watched the shock take over her face.

"Max need to cool off."

"Max needs to hit the showers." Alec held one eyebrow high as he nodded his head toward the exit as she turned to face him. "Standard procedure after training."

"Plus that wafting smell as you walk past is not very becoming." Mole returned his cigar to his mouth with a quick grin.

"Pfft. Like you can talk Mole." He shrugged his shoulders and walked off. The other two stared at her. "Fine, I'll take a shower. Though I've basically already had one." She lightly brushed her fist across Joshua's shoulder, she could never actually hurt the big guy. He laughed at her and pushed her toward the exit.

"See you at TransC in an hour?" Alec spoke as she passed by.

"Yeah, yeah." Max answered without looking back. 

Both Alec and Joshua tilted their heads as they watched her leave. A arm moved to Alec's shoulder and rested across his back.

"Alec?"

"Yeah Josh."

He pulled Alec's head in close so he could speak directly into his ear. "Don't call Max 452." Joshua released his grip and walked back to his area. 

Alec nodded to himself and produced a satisfied smile. He brought his hands in front of him and rubbed them together. "Yeah". He then turned on his heel and headed for the exit.


	5. Chapter 5 TransC

__

A/N: As always the thanks continue for the reviews and to Sorrow Reminisce for all her help and guidance. I hope you guys are still enjoying the story. As always, please let me know if the characters are correct and if you think there's any changes that need to be made. Above all, thank you for sticking around and reading! I can't tell you all how much I appreciate it. - Mel.

Max walked slowly into TransC. The bar had now been open for a month and to celebrate there was a huge party. Some of the X-6's came across a storage area a couple of months back. It was there that they found what seemed to be an endless supply of alcohol and it was a unanimous decision to set up TransC, short for Transgenic Central. It was a place for everyone to go and relax.

Max fondly remembered the night it opened. Joshua could barely contain his excitement. He kept asking Max and Alec if it was just like Crash. They look at one another, smiled and lied. 

Max checked her watch and saw that she was half an hour late. *Good*. She surveyed the room for her companions but they were no where to be seen. A little confused, Max shrugged her shoulders and moved toward 'their' table. No one ever sat there, it was always reserved for Max, Alec and Joshua. It wasn't a situation that was enforced, but this was a population of soldiers and they knew how to treat their authorities and that was what Max and Alec were to them.

Max looked in the direction of the bar and gave Cheshire, the tender, a nod. Within minutes he brought over a pitcher of beer and two glasses, along with a bottle of scotch and a glass for Alec. 

"Thanks Chesh."

"No worries Max."

Cheshire, as Joshua would say, had a lot of feline in his cocktail. He also had one of the widest smiles you had ever seen, his teeth seemed to go on for miles. Alec named him Cheshire after a cat from Alice in some kind of Land. Max had no idea where he got these things from. The guy had watched more TV in his year out of Manticore than Max had in her entire life. 

Max picked up the pitcher and poured her self a glass.

"Drinking alone are we?" Max spun around like an excited child realising it was 4am and Christmas. "That's not like my Boo."

"Cindy!" Max's arms flung around Original Cindy's neck and drew her closer. "God, I've missed you!"

"And what about me?"

Max opened her eyes and saw the goofy features of Sketchy staring down at her. She stretched out her arm and brought him in for the group hug.

"Oh, it's so good to see you guys." 

Max was grinning like a fool when she felt another set of arms wrap around the group.

"Yaaaaaaaaayyyyyy!" Max could hear the childlike sound coming from Alec on the other side of the hug. "You guys found her."

Joshua stood to the left, watching the four friends reunite. He swayed from side to side, hands behind his back, letting out small excited laughs. Suddenly a hand moved out and grabbed his arm.

"Come on buddy." Sketchy flashed Joshua a welcoming smile. "You don't want to miss this."

Joshua immediately outstretched his arms and joined the group hug.

"That's my doggy dog." OC rubbed a hand through his hair.

Joshua got a little over excited and started to squeeze just that bit too hard, causing the others to groan for air.

"Lighter Josh! Lighter!"

"Huh, sorry Alec." Joshua took a small step back and lightly patted their backs.

"That's ok buddy." Alec broke away from the group. "So. Who's up for a drink?"

The troupe headed for the table, grabbing a few extra chairs. 

"I think we're gonna need a bigger pitcher." Alec winked at his friends and headed for the bar, Sketchy and Joshua in toe.

"So how's my Boo doin'?" Cindy took Max's hand in hers.

"Better now that you're here." Max smiled at OC and squeezed her hand. "So what brings you to the dusty fallout city?"

"Do I need a reason to see my Boo?" Max gave OC a look that said 'no, but that's not why you came.' "Alright, so your boy contacted me and said you might need some OC cheer."

"Well I'm glad he did," She put her arm around OC, "but he's not my boy."

"Whatever sugar, I'm just glad to be here."

"And what about Sketchy?"

"Why's he here?" Max gave her answer with a nod. "Pfft. Like I could keep him away. He was so excited that he almost let Normal in on the plan. I swear that man has super sonic hearing cause one mention of his golden boy and he was all over us with questions."

"Oh god, what did you tell him?" Max couldn't help laughing.

"That we were just talking about how we missed you guys." Max smiled at the response. "Then we had to sit there for 15 minutes listenin' to Normal talk of how much he missed Alec and his perfect muscular frame. I'm telling you girl, I almost puked."

Cindy and Max were in fits of laughter as Alec, Sketchy and Joshua were returning to the table.

"So Sketchy, do we remember what we talked about?" Alec raised an eyebrow and lowered his face to look directly in Sketchy's eyes.

"No mentioning Logan."

"Exactly." When they reached the table Alec placed two more pitchers of beer and another bottle of scotch on the table. "So. How are my girls?"

************************

Two empty bottles of scotch and five empty pitchers sat on the table. Max and Alec were still fairly sober, but OC, Sketchy and Joshua were pretty far gone. Actually, they were completely smashed.

"Geeze, I don't know about the service here guys, look at all this mess. It certainly doesn't compare to Crash." Sketchy slammed his hand down on the table as he spoke. "No sir-re. Crash runs rings and rings and rings round this joint."

Joshua's eyes opened wide and he looked back and forth between Alec and Max. "You said TransC good as Crash. Better!"

Alec quickly went to Joshua's side and whispered to him. "It is better Joshua, trust me. Sketchy's just a little…way drunk. Besides, you being here makes everything better."

Joshua let out short laughs. "Joshua make it better." He slammed his hands into his chest and smiled.

"Yeah that's right Big Boo, Joshua makes it better." Cindy sluggishly put a hand on Joshua's shoulder, causing him to smile more.

Alec looked in Max's direction. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"That it's time to put these guys to bed?"

"Mmmhmmm."

"Then we're on the same wavelength." 

Max started to get up from the table when Sketchy's hand grabbed her arm.

"Talking about wavelengths Max, heard Logan is cured."

Sketchy immediately got a boot to the shin and a fierce glare from Alec.

"Whadid you do that for?" Sketchy was starting to have trouble forming his words. He suddenly realised what he said and brought a hand to his mouth. "Oops, I wasn't meanto say anyfing. No menshhhioning Logan." Alec kicked him again. "I'm shorry Max."

"It's ok Sketchy." Max had a smile on her face that could match Cheshire's. "Not a problem." She stood up from the table and helped Cindy to her feet. "Come on Joshua, time to go home. Alec can you get Sketchy?"

Alec nodded at her slowly, but with concern. She avoided eye contact, instead pretending that Cindy had dropped something. 

"I'll see you tomorrow morning." Max then dragged Cindy and Joshua to her quarters.

Alec watched as Max exited the bar, never looking back. He then turned to Sketchy who was now snoring away, his head flat against the table. Alec wrapped a hand under Sketchy's arm and pulled him to his feet. "Come on you great lug." He then dragged him out of the bar.

**************************

Max looked out over Terminal City and could see the Space Needle perched in the background. She missed it up there. Sometimes she'd sneak out and return to her thinking place, but it was getting too dangerous so she found a new place to think. It was on the outskirts of TC, about ten blocks away from headquarters. The building was the tallest in the city, rising about 40 stories. High enough to help forget her troubles. But not tonight.

She sat there with her hands wrapped around her legs, pulling them tightly into her body, trying to forget the passed days events. The scenes kept flashing in her mind. Logan retrieving the gun, her without thinking and taking it from him, not remembering for that instant that her touch would be fatal. That manic laughter as she couldn't breath and Alec bled. Shooting Alec.

"Thought I'd find you here."

Max jumped to her feet startled and tipped too close to the edge. Her left foot slipped from underneath her and she began to fall back. Alec connected his hand with Max's arm, just under her shoulder and held on for dear life. Max's eyes were wide and her breathing fierce as Alec pulled her to safety. When her two feet were safely planted Alec rested his hands on her shoulders.

"Are you ok?"

Successive punches and slaps were laid into Alec's chest. Max feverously hurtled herself toward him, connecting fist to torso.

"Why did you have to scare me like that!" She was screaming almost hysterically.

Alec got a hold of both her arms and forced them to stop moving. It was the first time he had ever used his full strength against Max and both of them were shocked.

"Just calm down alright!" He shook her slightly in an attempt to bring her back to reality. "I called out to you before, but you weren't answering!"

Max's chest rose slowly as she tried to calm herself. "I didn't hear you."

"Well…yeah, kinda got that."

"I'm sorry." Max turned her back to him and returned to where she was sitting earlier. "What are you doing here and how did you know where to find me?"

"Wasn't hard. Just walked till I got to the really tall building, plus you've got a killer view of the Space Needle from here." He took a seat next to her. "And I wanted to see how you are."

"I'm fine."

"Again with the German. I'm not easily fooled Max. Covering up your problems with a smile is my gig and I will be asking for royalties later." He nudged her side with his arm, producing the slightest of smiles on her face. They sat in silence for a moment. "You still love him don't you Max?"

Tears welled in her eyes. Damn Alec! She had managed to control them for so long, well since the last outbreak whilst in his presence. What was it about him that could allow her to open up? Her answer was barely above a whisper, "Yeah, I do."

Alec sat in silence, lowering his head toward the ground. "Just promise me something Max." She looked across at him, his head still buried against his chest, his voice deadly serious. "Don't ever let anyone make you forget that."

He began to fiddle with a piece of debris that rested on the ground. Max continued to stare at the side of his face, trying to force his thoughts out from their well locked cage. She raised her hand and brushed a stray hair away from Alec's forehead. He turned to her, startled by the gesture.

"Tell me about her."

A shadow moved across Alec's eyes. He had told nobody the story of Rachael. Not even the Manticore hacks could get it out if him. One of the reasons he was kept in psych-ops for so long, but something told him it was time to let go. 

Alec drew in a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "It was my first major mission. Targets name was Robert Berrisford…"

*********************

"You wanted him to shoot you that night didn't you? To end it all?" 

Max had her head resting on her knees, her face toward Alec's as he sat in her mirrored position. He laughed slightly.

"What gave it away? The pleading scream?" The sound came flooding back to both there minds, 'DO IT!'. "I just wanted it over. They'd managed to force me to forget about it back at Manticore, tortured the memories from my mind. Having it all come back was just too-"

"Hard."

The expressions of his face confirmed the answer. "That's why I don't want you to forget about him Max. Not ever."

The two sat in silence for several minutes.

"It's not half bad up here is it?" It was Alec who broke first.

"You just can't stay quiet for more then a few minutes can you."

"Maybe when I sleep? Wanna watch me?"

Max laughed and pushed him aside.

"Hey watch it, we don't need a repeat performance" He pointed to the side of the building, indicating the earlier events.

"Come on." 

She dragged him to his feet and they headed back to headquarters. They made it ten metres before Alec spoke again.

"About those royalties…" 


	6. Chapter 6 Tension Rising

__

A/N: As always I have to thank Sorrow. I got extremely stuck at some points during this chapter and she guided me through them. Not to sound like a broken record, but thanks for the continuing reviews. This chapter is a little longer and a little all over the place, but hopefully you're still enjoying the story and how it's moving along. I do have plans of where it is going, but I'm sure you all know how it is when you write something and it triggers another thought. Anywho! Please review and enjoy! - Mel

It had been three months since the events of Jam Pony and the decision to take charge and claim Terminal City as theirs. To stop running, to stop hiding. To try and live. But at this moment, all Max wanted to do was go back to her old apartment and not have to say goodbye to Original Cindy again. 

"Don't be gettin' that face on you Boo!" Cindy brought an arm around Max's back. "You know this ain't goodbye forever and besides, you know those funny inventions that they've called a phone? They've updated those from two cans and string now, so maybe you could remember to use one a little more?"

"I will, I promise, it's just been a little-"

"It's ok Max, I know."

The two friends turned and embraced one another in a hug to end all hugs.

"Need…air!" Cindy was laughing as Max released her. She looked over to Alec as he explained to Sketchy what was to be done if stopped by Sector Police. Again. "What have you been training this girl to do?"

"Meditate." 

"Meditate?" OC raised an eyebrow at him and rose her hand, "Whatever sugar."

Alec walked toward her laughing. He took her in his arms and gave her a warm hug. Cindy moved back and took his face in her hands.

"You look after my girl ok?" She whispered the message, but Max could hear, a smile and slight roll of the eyes expressing her thoughts. She didn't need Alec to take care of her. It was more then likely going to be her looking out for him. And everyone else in TC.

Alec answered Cindy's question with the slightest of nods. He then wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging her so tightly he lifted her off the ground, laughing and shaking her from side to side. OC pulled her hands above her head and slapped them into Alec's arms trying to make him let go, only causing him to laugh and shake her harder. She turned her hands into fists and pounded his arms a little harder. Finally her let her go and rubbed his not close to being remotely sore arms, putting on a pouting face for good measure.

"Don't you give me that puppy dog look! Original Cindy is No Man's Land and you just stepped over the threshold." OC tried to stay mad, but Alec curled his lips further and started to make short, soft puppy sounds. Cindy gave in and started to laugh. "You're worse than Joshua, you know that?"

Alec placed his hands in his pockets and bounced on his feet, delivering one of his trademark smiles.

"Hey, where is Joshua?" Sketchy came stumbling over to from the car that had been organised for the pairs return to Seattle.

"He was still out when we left." Max smiled at the thought of Joshua, sleeping as though he had no troubles. Dreaming in peace.

"Bummer. Well tell him we said goodbye." He moved toward Max and gave her a hug.

"We will." Max pushed Sketchy's right shoulder softly, "Now go on. You guys have to get out of here. You know how to get out, what to do?"

"Yeah Alec's gone through it with me like five, ten times." Sketchy rolled his eyes.

"Twelve actually." Alec looked at Max, who was trying not to laugh.

OC took Max in her arms one last time. "And he went through it with me twice." 

Max laughed slightly as she released Cindy and walked her to the car. The other two in toe. She opened the door for her and closed it when she was inside. Sketchy got into the drivers seat, as Alec shut the door for him. 

"You two be careful now ok?" Alec squatted at the side of the car as he spoke, his arms resting on the open window.

"Always am." OC gave him a matter of fact smile. She then turned to Max, taking her hand. "You take care ok?" Max nodded and smiled at her, tears welling in her eyes. "And do me a favour, be sure to give him a good ass whooping for the roaming hands."

Max laughed as she heard the engine start and pushed herself away from the car. "Consider it done."

"Seeya Max."

"Bye Sketchy."

"Seeya buddy." Alec gave Sketchy a nod to his farewell. 

Cindy was still waving when the car turned a nearby corner. Max and Alec stood side by side, waving back.

"I hope they will be ok."

"They'll be fine." Alec's answer was fast and Max took it as being dismissive.

"Well you could maybe care a little more."

Alec turned to face her. "I do care Max. I just know they'll be fine."

"How do you know that?"

"Cause I sent a group of X6's to follow them out into the safe zone." 

He gave her a satisfied smile, turned and started to walk back to headquarters. Max stood still, watching him walk away. Sometimes she just didn't get him. Or maybe it was the other way around. Maybe it was only sometimes that she did get him. She shrugged the thought away and ran to catch up.

"Thanks for getting them here last night. And for coming to…"

Alec stopped dead in his tracks. It took Max a few moments to realise he'd stopped. When she did she turned, giving him a questioning look. Alec shrugged and continued to move, walking past her.

"What was that about?" Max took a few quick steps to catch up to him again.

"I just had a funny feeling that's all."

"What kind of funny feeling?" Max instinctively looked around her, surveying the area for any pending trouble. There was none. 

"The kind of funny feeling one gets when Max apologises." 

He knew it was coming and flinched back before her hand could connect with his arm, causing her to miss. Max came to a standstill laughing.

"What?" Alec was confused.

"You flinched like a little girl!"

"I did not flinch like a girl!" Max raised her eyebrows and continued to chuckle. "I flinched like a very manly man thank you very much."

"The point is that you flinched!" Max was now in her trademark stance.

"Well it's simple pain association theory Max! Keep getting hit in the same place, you're body is going to stop doing what's causing the pain."

"Then why haven't you stopped annoying me?"

Alec didn't have an answer. Not straight away anyway. He smiled and took in a deep thoughtful breath. Well that's the look he was going for anyway. "A man's got to live up to his name."

"Please." Max spat the comment at him. "I really should have called you Dick."

"Well, it could have been more fun to live up to." He bounced his eyebrows and gave a half smirk.

"Last name Wad!"

"Oh, that hurts Maxie." He brought his hands over his heart. "You know if I had named you I would have called you Butch." 

Alec instinctively flinched back again, but instead of a punch to the arm, he felt a boot to the shin.

"I'm sorry, who's the little girl?" Max laughed as he bent down to rub his leg. "Oh that's it."

Alec sprang forward, but Max had already taken off. They ran the five blocks back to HQ at full transgenic speed. Max stopped at the entrance way, hardly puffing.

"Yeah so who's the big sissy girl," She turned behind her, looking for Alec, "now." 

He wasn't behind her. She turned around in a full circle, but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Alec!" She continued to look around, but found nothing. "Alec! Come on! This is so not funny!" *God, why does he always have to be such a pain in the a-*

She turned quickly as she heard a whistle coming from above. She looked up to the building across from Headquarters. Alec was hanging out of the third story window.

"You really have lost you're touch haven't you Maxie! Rule number 12, never lose site of your enemy." 

"I didn't realise you were my enemy!" Max yelled back at him, hands instinctively going to her hips.

"You never know who you're enemy is Max!" 

Her face suddenly went blank, her eyes darkened as the scenes from two days before resurfaced in her mind. The gun, the person holding it, the laughter. Alec was yelling something out to her but she didn't here it. Instead, she threw up. 

Alec came sailing down from the side of the building. He guided himself down the rusty drainpipe, barely touching it as he floated down to the ground. Once his feet connected with dirt, he was immediately at Max's side. She pushed him away.

"I'm fine." 

"Yes, I can see that as you fashion the softer side of chunks."

He went to her side once more, but she pushed him away again.

"I said I'm fine." She snapped at him and he raised his hands above his head in innocence.

"Just trying to help Max."

"Yeah well I don't need your help." She looked at him coldly. "I need your absence."

Alec stepped back like he was hit by a ten tonne truck. A shadow moving across his eyes. He had uttered those exact words to Max once and they returned to him like the sharpest shards of ice. The shadow of his eyes grew darker as she continued to stare at him blankly. 

"Fine. I'll be in the training area. It's been set up on the third floor of that building." 

He pointed to the window he was in early. He then turned his back on her and walked away, never looking back.

************************

She had taken about half an hour to cool down and get the spew taste out of her mouth. Now Max was ready to face him again. Ready to train. Why did she have to be such a bitch. *Cause he brings it out in you.* There were only so many times that excuse could work for her and it was wearing thin. She had to learn to control her emotions better, to become a better leader. The real world really had softened her and that was what these training sessions were for. To harden her up, help her lead better. She just wasn't sure if she'd be successful.

She took in several deep breaths and walked into the training area. She couldn't believe what she saw. The room was decked out like a full fledged gym. Pre-pulse. How did Alec manage to get all of these things? And in one day? *Scam*. She laughed at the thought. The guy did know how to drive a good bargain. 

She slowly walked around the area inspecting all the new equipment. There was a line of three treadmills along the far wall. Max was glad to see there were no extra apparatuses fitted to the machines to monitor their breathing. Those things were hell back at Manticore. In the far left end of the room was a large boxing ring, obviously for sparring. In the right corner there were several ropes falling from the ceiling. There was another room to the right that appeared to be filled with floor mats. Max walked into the room, looking for Alec.

"Alec?" She spoke softly as she glanced around the room. Her eyes grew cold with what she saw. 

Alec stood pressed against another female X-5. His hands wrapped around her arms as he showed her a blocking manoeuvre. 

"Yeah that's it. That's good." The two laughed at one another and Alec put an arm around her shoulder. "So you coming to TransC later?"

The female X-5 didn't answer. She was busy watching the steam erupt from Max's neck. Alec looked around slowly and faced the same horrible scene.

"Max?"

"We're supposed to be training!" Max was not happy.

"Excuse me?" Alec wasn't ready to take any of her shit at this point. He took his hand away from the X-5 and crossed both arms in front of him. 

"You know, training. Manoeuvres, weapons, meda-friggin-tation! The whole reason you set up this place." She mimicked his stance, arms crossed in front of her.

"Yeah, I get the meaning of the word Max! What I don't get is why you're in here all steamed up!" He released one of his crossed arms and moved it up and down the line of her body. "You asked for my absence, so I gave it! What was that wrong? Was I supposed to come crawling to your side again? Make sure the precious leader is alright?!"

"I'm gonna go." The female X-5 quietly started to leave, feeling the tension in the room was rising just a little too high for her liking.

"NO!" She jumped a mile high when Max and Alec yelled at her in unison. "I'LL GO!" Again they spoke together.

Max shot red hot streams of fire in Alec's direction. Alec stopping them with his icy cold stare.

"No really." With that the girl was gone. 

Max and Alec didn't notice, they just continued to glare at one another. Alec, as usual broke the silence, but there was no witty comment to be heard.

"I think you should leave Max, before either of us says something we'll regret." She stared blankly at him. "Go. Now. There's no training for today."

She was about to open her mouth in protest but thought better of it. Instead she turned and left in silence. 

Alec walked across to the wall and engaged his fist in an intimate moment with the gip rock. 

************************

Max stormed into her quarters, picking up the first thing she saw and throwing it against the wall. The only unfortunate thing was that it wasn't the wall, it was Joshua. He had been waiting for her to return, sad he had missed saying goodbye to OC and Sketchy. The glass hit Joshua in the face and smashed as it connected with the floor. 

Blood immediately started to escape the large gash under Joshua's left eye and he whimpered at the pain.

"Oh god! Joshua, I'm so sorry."

He quickly moved away from her as she tried to bring her hand to his face. He slid across the wall and hurried out of the room. 

Max reached out for him, but he was gone. She slowly slumped across to her bed and fell onto the mattress. She curled herself into the foetal position and began to cry.

*********************

"Geeze, who mugged you Joshua?" Mole headed over to the big guy when he saw him retreat to his corner, blood trickling down his face. 

"It's nothing." Joshua turned away from Mole, trying to hide his wound.

"Yeah. Nothin' like a great huge gash on your face!" Mole took the cigar from his mouth and looked a little closer. Joshua growled at him. "Down boy."

Dix headed over to see what the growling was about. "Hey Joshua what's all th- oh boy, who gave you that shiner?"

"Joshua make Max unhappy."

"So she took it out on you by what, hitting your face against a wall?" Mole returned his cigar to his mouth, his last word becoming muffled, but obvious. "Bitch."

"Not wall. Glass."

"Oh and that makes it all better." Mole started to pace back and forth. 

"I think that needs to be looked at Joshua." Dix made the suggestion.

Joshua nodded and started to get up, but was stopped by the pacing Mole.

"I'm sick of all this crap! Having to constantly deal with her mood swings! Having to tiptoe around her all the time because she's 'the one'. Cause she's our leader? Some leader!"

"Max take care of us!" Joshua stood over Mole. His face hurt, but he wasn't going to let Mole insult his friend. "Max one of us."

"My reptilian ass she's one of us! She has no idea what it's like to be us. She'd scream if she found a dry scale on her leg, let alone all over her body! She has you fooled Joshua. You think she let us out of Manticore because she wanted to! It was out of guilt, pure guilt!"

"That's not true. Max loves us." Joshua began to raise his voice and moved closer to Mole until they were standing chest to chest.

"Oh, she loves us does she? Well I must have missed the Valentine's Day card." Mole pushed against Joshua, unintimidated by his height. "She looks down upon us Joshua. You think if they hadn't seen what she looked like, wouldn't be searching for her, she'd be leading us right now? She'd be running! Saving herself! Forgetting about all this, forgetting about you."

Joshua grabbed Mole by the front of his shirt and pulled him over his head, growling loudly. Dix jumped up, trying to break them apart. He was unsuccessful.

"Woooaaaah! Fellas, fellas." Alec came running into the compound and immediately forced Joshua to let Mole down. "What the hell is going on here?"

Mole ripped the cigar out of his mouth. "Dog boy here is just as blind as you are. Can't see how selfish that bitch is?"

Alec now grabbed Moles shirt and pulled him just millimetres away from his face. 

"That bitch's name is Max. And she is your leader and you will respect that."

"And should I respect what she did to Joshua?" 

Mole tilted his head in Joshua's direction. Alec let him go as he took a look at Joshua's face, he scrunched his own in pain.

"She really do that?"

Joshua nodded. 

"She threw a glass." Alec hadn't even noticed Dix was there until he spoke up.

"Well, let's go clean it up huh Josh?" Joshua nodded and moved toward the medical bay. Alec turned to Mole, pointing at his chest. "And you settle the hell down. If I hear you disrespecting Max again, you will answer to me." Mole snorted air out of his nose. "I mean it Mole, you've never seen me angry and trust me when I say you don't want to." 

Alec's eyes turned cold as Mole took his threat a little more seriously. He shrugged it off and lit a fresh cigar. He walked over to Dix and patted him on the shoulder.

"Let's go Dix."

Dix gave Alec an uncomfortable smile and shuffled off behind the lizard king.

Alec stared toward Max's room and saw a shadow moving around inside. He sighed heavily and went to help Joshua.


	7. Chapter 7 Truce

__

A/N: Thank you soooooooo much for all the reviews of the last chapter. I know some of you wanted me to get passed the rift fast, so I've tried to hurry my update for you. I hope you enjoy this one as much as the last and I hope I'm keeping you all intrigued enough to keep reading. Thanks again to Sorrow, you're my Jedi Master and my partner in crime (and kidnapping procedures…oops have I said too much?). ENJOY!

"Ok buddy, I just need you to sit still for a moment."

Alec brought a damp cloth to Joshua's face, cleaning up the blood that had escaped his wound. He had Joshua seated in the medical bay, not that you would notice. The guy was huge! Joshua flinched back slightly as the cool material moved across his face. Alec moved in as he inspected it closer.

"That's gonna need some stitches Big Fella." Alec moved to the cabinets and retrieved the materials he needed. He turned from one of the cupboards, "How'd she get you anyway?"

"Threw glass."

"But how did it happen? Did you say something? Do anything to provoke her?"

"No!" Joshua got defensive and jumped off his chair.

Alec raised his hands, "Ok, ok. Just asking."

"Max walked into room and threw glass and hit Joshua" He mimicked her actions from earlier.

"So she didn't look at you or anything? She just hurtled the first thing she saw across the room?" 

Alec returned to the table with his supplies. He guided Joshua back to his seat. Joshua shrugged at the questions. 

"Well thank your lucky stars _you_ weren't the first thing she saw, otherwise I'd be having to clean up a lot more than one cut." Alec stopped and stared at Joshua's sad face. "You know she'd never mean to hurt you buddy. She loves you."

"Max hurts you."

"Max _thinks_ she hurts me bu- huh?" 

Alec was about to give Joshua a questioning look, but was distracted by a knock at the door.

************************

Max exited her quarters and quietly moved across the ground in the main room. She had heard the commotion earlier and knew that it was not the time to run into Mole. She slipped quietly passed the lizard king and made it to the door of the medical room without being detected. She rose her hand tentatively, took in a deep breath and lightly knocked. The door opened slowly and she came face to face with Alec. 

***********************

Alec placed his materials back on the table and moved to the door. He opened it slowly and came face to face with Max. 

Her eyes were swollen and surrounded by dark clouds. It was obvious that she had been crying as her drained features watched him in silence. At that very instant, Alec knew that it was all an accident. He was sure of it before, but now there wasn't the slightest hint of doubt in his mind. The face that stood before him was one of complete guilt and sorrow. Max watched him as he let her guilt move across his own features. This was his fault. Max was angry at him and Joshua got caught in the crossfire.

Alec lowered his head as Max passed him in silence. 

"I'm so sorry Joshua." Max moved toward him and drew a hand to his face. He flinched slightly, but slowly let her pat his skin. "I never meant to hurt you. You know that right? It was an accident." Her voice and eyes pleaded with him.

"That's what Alec said. Max never hurt Joshua on purpose. Max love Joshua."

Max gave Joshua a soft smile, but her eyes trailed to Alec, his back tensing at the comment. She could see he was waiting for her response.

"Well Alec was right." His shoulders relaxed. "Max does love Joshua and I would never, ever mean to hurt you!"

A smile moved over Joshua's face. "Joshua loves Max too." He took her slight frame in his arms. "And Alec."

Alec turned slowly and smiled at his K-9 friend. "Alec loves you too buddy."

Joshua reached an arm out to Alec and motioned for him to join them. "Group hug!"

Alec looked at Max, unsure whether to join them. She closed her eyes slowly and nodded her answer. He moved tentatively towards them and reached out his arms. Joshua grew impatient and grabbed one of Alec's hands, crashing him into the embrace.

"Group hug!"

Alec and Max each felt one of Joshua's hands move to their back. He then ducked under their arms, forcing them to hug one another. Their bodies crashed together, faces millimetres apart. Max felt her chest go heavy as she slowly moved her eyes to Alec's. He gazed at her with such softness, such…hope. She turned her head slightly, a small smile moving across her face as she noticed the soft golden flecks that rested against hazel. She was losing herself, until she heard Joshua laugh.

"Max and Alec make up!"

The two X-5's dropped their hands and moved away from one another so fast that even they missed it. Without blinking.

"How about I fix that cut Joshua?" Max spoke quickly and moved to the supplies Alec had placed on the table.

"Yeah you do that." Alec brought a hand through his hair. "I'll see how things are going out…" Alec didn't finish his sentence before he left the room.

**********************

Max was so glad that everything was ok between her and Joshua. She couldn't handle him being angry or upset with her. She got enough of that from everyone else. But Max knew that the tension within Terminal City was rising and everyone would be looking to her for guidance. She just didn't know if she could give it.

Maybe Mole was right, maybe she wasn't fit to lead them all. She knew that her moods were getting the better of her. God, she just had to stitch up one of her best friends faces as a result of them. But nobody seemed to understand the pressure she was under, what she was going through. And not just with Logan and the events of the past week. It had all been too quiet over the past two months. 

The first four weeks of the TC lockdown were intense. Police, Military and government officials were posted all over the perimeter, waiting for the transgenics to attack, or at least try to escape. When this didn't happen, there were several attempts to raid the city, to gas them out, making it obvious that they had forgotten to read their copies of _10 Easy Ways to Kill a Transgenic_. The gas bombs did little more than blanket the city in a murky haze, making it even more obvious that White had nothing to do with these attacks. A fact that worried Max more than anything else. White and his group of snake loving familiars would have known that the gas would not have effected the transgenic race, so he couldn't have been involved. He had been too quiet and now everything else had taken the same tone. Something that told Max, White was in charge again. And he was up to something. Something big. 

Either that or the heavens had smiled upon them once more and White had choked on the electrical tape they tied him up with at Jam Pony. *Get out of my head Alec*.

Max pounded her fists hard against the cement column. She had wrapped one of the floor mats around the stone and used it as a punching bag. She hit it harder, bruising the skin around her knuckles as she thought about everything. Especially her argument with Alec. Why did he get her so frustrated? She just didn't get it. How could someone be the only person she ever wanted to talk to, as well as being the last, all at the same moment?

Max dropped her hands to her sides and sighed heavily. She needed to clear her head, but she knew the building top would not help tonight. She moved over to the centre of the room and took a seat on the floor, legs stretched out, hands underneath them.

************************

Alec stopped at the training room's entrance as he saw her take the position. Slowly she took her weight on her hands, legs rising from her sides until she was once again parallel to the wall. 

A content smile moved across his face as he silently moved into the room and took a seat against the far wall. At least he had done something right, taught her something she could use. 

There would be no timing, no competition. Alec would leave her their for as long as she needed and he would stay seated against the wall and watch. 

**********************

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow." Max thumped to the floor.

Alec had been watching her for at least an hour in complete silence. *I can stay quiet see*. He was instantly at her side, well almost. He didn't quite manage to catch her before she hit the mat. Not that he didn't want to catch her, it just looked too funny. Not to mention the guaranteed fist he'd get in the shoulder for trying to 'cop a feel'. Waiting for her to get hurt first, then help was a much safer plan. He moved his hands down to her back causing her to flinch at his touch.

"Alec what are you doing, ow, ow, ow!"

"Are you ok?"

He went to help her up, but she slapped his hands away. "I can do it-ow, ow." She fell back to the ground.

Alec laughed slightly. "Cramp?"

"Mmmhmmm." 

The cramp was seizing up the left side of her torso and travelling up her arm and through her shoulder. She threw her arms awkwardly around her body, trying to relieve the pain. Alec knelt down softly next to her, his smile growing larger, more like the 'smart aleck' for whom he was named. 

"Would you like me to help you Max?" She glanced at him for a moment, then nodded at him in pain. "Ok, but I am going to have to touch you."

"Fine." She gritted the answer between her teeth. 

Alec slowly put his arms under Max's and brought her to her feet. He stood her in front of him and raised her left arm. He took her right arm and moved it behind his back. 

"Hold on." 

He tensed slightly as her fingers gripped onto his shirt. He placed his left hand on her left elbow and slowly applied pressure, moving her body to the right in front of him. He motioned with his feet for her to cross her legs over one another and she followed his instructions. Slowly, he applied more pressure to her elbow, causing her body to curve like a cats back and stretch her side out.

"Is that helping?" Alec's face was nuzzled against Max's as he whispered the words.

"Yep." Max's answer was quiet, but held a hint of relief.

He held her in that position for several minutes, slowly feeling her hand gripped on his shirt relax as the cramp eased. Her breathing slowed and she released her hold. Alec didn't have to be asked. He slowly let her arm down and helped her back to her upright position. He then took a step back, giving her space. Max drew her arm across her body, stretching out her shoulder.

"Thanks."

"Welcome." Alec nodded and took another step back.

Max circled her arms at her sides, trying to loosen up a little more. She stopped and placed her hands on her hips. "What were you doing in here?" She tried her hardest to not sound rude. She thought she pulled it off.

Alec had to think quick, "I…I'd been looking for you and as I was coming in, I saw you hit the floor."

"Oh." 

Alec couldn't believe she believed that. *Huh.*

"Is everything ok? Joshua ok?"

"Yeah, everything's fine." Alec placed his hands in his pockets and looked to the floor.

"So…what did you need me for?" Max foot turned out as she found her comfort zone.

"I just…" He slowly brought his eyes back to her face. "We're ok aren't we?"

"Pfft." Max brushed the comment away with her hand. "We're fine Alec. We've fought on many occasions and I'm sure there'll be many more to look forward to."

"Good." Max gave him a questioning look. "What?"

"Good? Good you want to fight or good we're ok?"

A smirk returned to his face. "Both." She shook her head at his answer. "What? You keep a guy on his toes."

Max continued to shake her head at him. She really did pick the perfect name for him.

She turned to exit the room, but suddenly came face to face Mole. She stepped back slightly as he stood over her. He removed his security blanket from his mouth as he stared at her. He then turned his attention to Alec as he spoke.

"We have a problem."

"What kind of problem?" Alec moved forward as he asked the question.

"The kind that I don't care much about." He looked down at Max again. "It's Chucky."

"Chucky?" Alec was beyond confused. Max shared his current mind state, her nose scrunched at the statement.

"You're boyfriend. Cale. The guy who caused my shotgun to be in quarantine for the past three days!" Mole returned the cigar to his mouth. "Smell's still hanging around."

"What's happened to him?" Max was doing everything she could to stop herself from wrapping her hands around the lizards throat.

"He's been arrested." 

Max stood for a second in silence. She then turned without saying a word and headed for HQ. Alec walked to Mole slowly, shaking his head.

"Chucky?" He raised an eyebrow in disapproval, shook his head again and left the room.

"I thought it was funny." Mole shrugged his shoulders and followed Alec back to HQ. 

---------------------------------------------

__

A/N: I know I know. WHY! Why did I have to bring him back?! Please, hang in there! It'll be ok! Promise.


	8. Chapter 8 To Be or Not to Be Chucky!

__

A/N: Well, first of all, full credit has to go to Sorrow for coming up with Chucky! I was wracking my brain at the wee hours of the morning and like the star she is, she produced that little beauty! Secondly, thank you again for all the reviews! I know I'm sounding like a broken record, but they keep me going. That and having Alec on the brain 24/7!!! Oh My! Well, I enjoyed writing this one, so I hope you enjoy reading it!

"What's happened?" Max didn't run around the subject, she wanted to know exactly what was going on.

"Well, there's been a little trouble." Dix was extremely skittish under Max's determined glare.

"I've already gotten that part of the story Dix." Max calmed herself slightly, she was coming off way too harsh. "Please, I just need to know what happened. Exactly."

"You're boyfriend got nabbed." Mole spoke up from behind her, ignoring the swift belting he got across the head from Alec. "Moron decided to do one of his Eyes Only broadcasts. Except it's not his eyes only. It's his stupid damn voice as well! You would think that someone of his 'supposed' intelligence would disguise it a little more. I can't believe half the morons out there didn't know it was him."

"Shut up Mole!" Alec clip him across the head again. It still didn't stop him.

"Honestly, what was his disguise? I'll take my glasses off! That'll fool them! Who does he think his is? Superman?" 

"Mole if you don't shut up right now I'm going to-" Max moved inches from Mole's frame, a finger outstretch in front of her.

"What? Throw a glass at me?" Mole threw his head towards Joshua, who was sitting with Dix at the computers.

Max eyes went wide as she saw Mole suddenly gasp for air. Alec had his hands wrapped firmly around the lizards throat and was lifting him off the ground. He turned his head as he began to speak.

"I have three problems here Mole. Firstly, I told you to shut your mouth. Secondly, I told you to respect Max and thirdly, I told you that you didn't want to get me angry and look what you've gone and done." 

Max moved across to Alec and forced him to let Mole go. The reptilian went crashing to the floor. Alec took a deep breath as Max stared at him, her eyes filled with terror. 

What had she just seen? Who had she just seen? Alec's cold exterior had chilled her to the bone. She searched his face for answers, but found nothing. Was that Manticore? Was it 494? Or was it something much worse? Max watched as Alec's face returned to its normal cocky self, hoping that she would never need to know these answers.

Alec stepped around Max, avoiding her stare. He put a hand out for Mole who swiftly knocked it away. Mole rubbed a hand slowly across his throat as he moved to his feet. 

"Firstly," Mole's voice was a little coarse, "you told me to shut up. Secondly, you told me to respect that she was leader, not her alone. And thirdly, you ever pull that shit on me again and we're going to have a major problem." Mole brushed off his shirt and took a seat next to Joshua.

"Dix." With one word, Max had the entire rooms attention again. She pushed the fear and worry she was feeling for Alec aside and concentrated at the task at hand. "What do we know?"

"Well. It looks like he gathered a little more equipment then we knew about." Dix bounced with reserved excitement. "He managed to set himself up for an Eyes Only broadcast back at Joshua's. Problem was, he didn't have enough equipment to stop the trace. Looks like he managed to defer the line to one of the houses in the vicinity, but the police picked him up as he was leaving. Seems they knew who they were looking for."

"White."

"No, they were looking for Logan." It took Dix a moment to understand the sudden surge of confused looks. "Oh, you mean White knew what Lo…never mind."

"So do we know where he is?" 

Max was surprised to hear the hint of concern in Alec's voice as he asked the question.

"Does it really matter?" Alec shot Mole another fierce look. "Chill whipping boy!" 

Alec mouthed 'whipping boy' and shrugged his shoulders in utter confusion. 

"I'm sorry…well actually I'm not, but Chucky tried to shoot you. He pulled out his gun and flayed around like a big fairy, laughing and carrying on because you Max, had thought you'd given him the touch of death. If only!" Mole rolled his eyes and shut his mouth.

The entire room stood silent, watching and waiting for Max's guaranteed over reaction.

"You're right." Max spoke barely above a whisper.

"Huh?" Alec was shocked by those two simple words. This was the so called love of her life here. Her Romeo, her Rachael.

"Mole's right. He did try to shoot you Alec and he did…" She heard the laugh again. "He deserves what he gets."

The room remained quiet.

"Not White." Joshua growled as he forced the name from his mouth. Visions of Annie flooding back to his mind. "Nobody deserves White."

The room fell silent once more.

"Joshua's right Max." Alec moved in front of her, but she avoided his eyes. "Logan deserves a lot of things. But not White." He paused for a moment, making sure his words were reaching her. "I know he hurt you Max, but we have to help him. He's done a lot for us in the past. Sure a large percentage of that was annoying, but…" He trailed off, not sure where to go next. He took a short breath, "You know it's the right thing."

Max stood in silence. For the second time that week, she felt all eyes on her, burning at her sides. And for the second time this week, it was because of a decision she had to make regarding Logan. Neither one easier then the other. "Do we know where he's being held?"

Alec smiled at her and nudged her side. "That's my girl." She flinched away, still avoiding his eyes.

"It seems that they took him to the Sector 12 Precinct."

"Seems? We need to be sure Dix. If Whites there, he's going to be expecting us and it's going to be hard enough to distract him without being entirely sure what we're… why do you have that look on your face?" Max had never seen Dix look so excited.

"You said distract."

"I did." Max was grew more confused by the second.

Dix bounced up and down as he looked at Alec. "I have a really bad idea."

***************************

"You have got to be kidding me!" 

Two hours had passed since Dix had informed them of his 'bad idea'. The not-so-manly yell came from Max's quarters, however it wasn't Max.

"I can't believe I'm going to do this. Forget what I said! White can take him and do what ever he pleases! Just don't make me do this?!"

Max had manage to forget the Alec she saw earlier. For now, she was having too good a time laughing at his pleas. Pleas for mercy and forgiveness for everything he had ever done. Max grabbed his arm and started to drag him out of the room.

"Come on."

Alec's eyes were suddenly wide, "No! I can not go out there!"

"Alec, don't be such a scaredy cat! It'll be fine."

"Fine! Do I look fine!" His eyes became wider with every word.

"Yes." 

Max couldn't control herself any longer. She burst into laughter, having to support herself against the wall. Before her stood X5-494 aka Logan Cale knock off. Actually, Alec looked a lot better then Logan as he stood there in the only clothes of Logan's Max could find. He wore a pair of charcoal grey tracksuit pants, that buttoned up the side and a navy blue polyester t-shirt. His impersonation was set off by a pair of thinly framed glasses and well, that hair.

There was a muffled knock at the door. Muffled by Max's uncontrolled fits of laughter. The door opened slowly and Joshua popped his head inside.

"Little Fella, it's time to oooohhh!" Joshua couldn't help himself. He caught a glimpse of Alec and joined Max on the floor.

"Oh that's just great! Yeah. What friends you guys have turned out to be!" Alec hurtled himself onto the bed, crossed his arms and buried his head into his chest. "There is no way I'm doing this now!"

"Oh Alec," Max was trying to catch her breath, "We're sorry. Really we are. Aren't we Joshua?" Joshua tried to sniffle back his laughs. "Really, you look great! Really…nice" Max struggled to hold in another laugh.

Alec got up off the bed slowly. His eyes narrowed as he began to stalk towards the woman before him. 

"I don't know what you're laughing at Maxie." He moved closer. "After all…" Closer. "This is…" Closer. "The look you learned to lo-"

Alec's head snapped to the side as Mole entered the room, taking in the site before him.

"Great. It's Childs Play 2." He shook his head. "Dix says we're ready." 

"Mole," Max had finally stopped laughing, "I want you to go with Alec. Along with a small group of X-6s."

Mole looked at Alec with a fierce glare. "Fine." He then left the room.

Alec, still standing inches away from Max, spoke up. "I'm sorry, but no. I don't care if Dix says we're ready. I'm not. I'm never going to recover…" His hands moved to his hair. It had been spiked with god knows what kind of fluffy hair product and stuck about three inches from his head, "from this hair do! How could you fall in love with someone with hair like this?"

"Come on." Max shook her head and exited the room. It was best to ignore the question.

Joshua walked up to Alec and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "S'ok Alec, you much prettier than Logan. Much nicer hair."

The K-9 laughed and left the room. Alec grumbled slightly and followed.

*************************

"God, how could that man wear these horrible pants all the time and not to mention these shirts!"

Alec walked into Joshua's old apartment, talking to himself. Mole was right behind him, but he wasn't listening. He couldn't believe how uncomfortable Logan's clothes were. Although it did help explain that uncomfortable expression he always wore on his face. *Obviously a free accessory with this awful polyester shirt.* 

Dix had been watching the Sector police via satellite and was relaying the situation to all teams. Alec, Mole and the small group of X-6s had manage to stay undetected.

"Why did I have to dress in his clothes as well?"

"Don't ask me" Mole finally spoke over his cigar, "You looked like enough of a dick as it is to me. Have you got the voice right?"

"Yeah I think so." Alec slumped in front of the computer screens Logan had set up on Joshua's desk. "I know it's somewhere between the Godfather and Dirty Harry, but with a considerable amount of geek."

"Let's hear it then." Mole meant business.

"Ummm, ok." Alec thought of something to say. A large smile moved across his face. "This should be him perfectly." 

He cleared his throat. 

"Hi Max, Alec." 

Mole's eyes widened as he heard the uncanny resemblance of the wish-he-was-dead Logan Cale.

"I found some interesting information on one of my all night bonding sprees with my computer." Alec brought a hand to his chin and rubbed it across his face. "You see it seems that a branch of Manticore was breeding a new form of flower. A flower that may hold the cure to the virus. But you see, even if we did get the cure, we could never progress beyond hand-holding for I am a gentleman. God knows I couldn't have actually made a move on you during the first year of our courtship, because that wouldn't have been chivalrous enough for me. Eyes Only. I love you too much to actually sleep with you Max. Why enjoy a night of passion with the woman I love, when I can place you on the highest of pedestals and feed you food and wine, never crossing that line that would show I actually have a pair. I do all this because I love you Max. Oh and don't forget…be careful."

Alec shot Mole a satisfied smile and spun on his chair like a four year old.

"Looks like you and Chucky have a few things in common?" Mole took a seat on the lounge. They had a few minutes to relax.

"Like what?" Alec was offended.

"Two words." Mole held up his digits. "Whipping. Boy."

Alec shook his head in confusion. "What is with this whipping boy comment?"

"You sit there laughing at Chucky when you're just as bad." as Mole spoke Alec looked dazed and definitely confused. "You were ready to snap my neck for her! He was ready to shoot you! How are you any different?"

Alec sat there, his mouth opened, no sound being produced. He was about to speak when static screamed through his ear.

"Alec…Alec can you read me."

"Yeah, nice and clear Dix."

"Ok great. You guys ready."

"As we'll ever be." Alec gave Mole a nod and he was by his side, though quite reluctantly. 

The fun was about to begin.

*********************************

"Ok Dix, are they ready to go?"

"They just need a couple more minutes Max."

"Ok."

Max crouched behind an old rusted out van as she signalled the message to the others. She had two fellow X-5s and four X-6s with her. They brought the best they had. They needed to be swift and hopefully stay undetected. Something Max knew would be hard if White was in fact running this whole fiasco. They had caught wind about the thermal imagers that White's men had been using to track them down. In fact it was the last bit of helpful information Logan had gotten for them.

Max truly did hope that Logan was alright. But seeing Alec having to impersonate him made her realise just how over their relationship was. Max and Logan were never meant to get busy. Not ever. 

Max checked the time on her watch. *Just a few more minutes*. She was trying to force her mind to stay on the task at hand, but so much was going on inside. Having to face Logan, the possibility that White knew where they were at this very instant. What topped her worry list however, had nothing to do with Logan or White or this weeks rescue attempt. It had to do with Alec. 

As the scene she witnessed earlier came flooding back, she realised how little she knew about him. She was beginning to realise just how right Joshua was about Alec's 'tricks and treats'. There was one thing Joshua was wrong about though. Alec had managed to fool her too. She accepted his bright, pain in the butt exterior. Never really taking the time to look deeper. Behind the colourful layers. But she would make the time. She promised herself that, because what she saw earlier scared her and she suspected that it scared him a little too. She wanted to help him. Needed to. 

"Ok Max, it's a go."

Dix's voice suddenly brought Max back to reality.

"Ok."

She signalled to the others that they were ready. Now they just had to wait…Max's eyes widened as she heard the voice. He sounded just like him.

**************************

"Ok Dix. We're on."

"Ok Alec."

Alec turned to Mole. "Let's hope this works."

Mole hit the enter button on the keyboard. "Damn straight."

Mole moved away from the desk and left Alec to work his magic.

***************************

OC, Sketchy and Normal were seated in front of the large screen television at Jam Pony. There eyes were glued to the screen as they watched the broadcast from the Sector 12 Precinct.

"This can not be good for our Boo." She looked at both men who slowly nodded in agreement, even though they had no idea what she was talking about.

"We're waiting for further details of the arrest, but for those who are just joining us, we are here at the Sector 12 Precinct where it has been confirmed that earlier today the elusive Eyes Only was arrested. Authorities have released the mans identity as one Logan Cale." 

Sketchy quickly turned to Original Cindy. 

"Logan's Eyes Only?"

Cindy opened her mouth, but nothing came out.

"What, am I the last to know about everything? First you don't tell me that Max and Alec are freaks." Normal smacked him across the arm. "Sorry, transgenics. And now you're telling me that we'd been brushing arms with Eyes Only?"

Cindy still sat in silence, she was about to talk but the sudden interruption to the news broadcast got her attention.

"Do not attempt to adjust your sets. This is a streaming freedom video bulletin…"


	9. Chapter 9 Do Not Attempt To Adjust Your...

__

A/N: The usual thanks go out to everyone. I know I've gone out on a bit of a tangent lately and there hasn't been much in the way of training, but I will come back to it. This part of the story just popped in my head and I had to tell it. Hope you're all still enjoying it! - Mel

God, Alec couldn't believe he was doing this. As he spoke the words he cringed at the tone his voice was having to take. It would take several bottles of scotch to get over this one. 

__

"This is a streaming freedom video bulletin. This cable hack will last exactly sixty seconds…" 

*Come on! With all this crap he says at the beginning, it only leaves ten seconds for his ever important messages. No wonder the moron got nabbed!*

__

"…It is the only free voice left in the city…"

*Whatever!*

__

"Special Agent Ames White, you've screwed up again."

****************************

"What the hell is going on here?" White stormed into the room and directed his question at Otto.

"We're doing a trace now Sir." Otto had his eyes fixed to the computer screen in front of him.

"What I don't understand Otto is why we're having to do a trace in the first place! Seeing as we have Eyes Only sitting bound and gagged down the hall!"

"With all due respect Sir, we have the man you _believe_ to be Eyes Only in the next room. We're still waiting for his full identification."

White's hand moved around Otto's throat, lifting him from his chair and pushing him against the wall. 

"Are you questioning my methods?"

White turned his head swiftly as he heard the words, his grip on Otto's throat easing.

__

"Special Agent Ames White, you've screwed up again."

White's face clenched as he heard his name. He released Otto and moved to the screen, his entire body seething with anger.

__

"The man you are currently holding is innocent. No more than an Eyes Only copycat."

White yelled to the entire room. "What the hell is going on! Is this delayed?"

__

"The people of Seattle have foolishly put their trust in you and the government in the fight against the transgenic race."

"No Sir. The feed is live." One of the Agents spoke up from their chair.

__

"Don't you think it was time they knew who you really are? What you really are?"

"How do you know it's live?!" White was near screaming.

__

"You dare to call the transgenics freaks and a menace to society, when you are the real menace."

"Delayed feeds produce different waves Sir. This is definitely live. We're working on a trace." The same Agent spoke as fast as he possibly could, fear entering his voice.

__

"You Ames White and your Conclave."

White lost all control. He wrapped his hands around the computer monitor and smashed it to the floor.

**************************

Max and her team moved swiftly through the empty corridors of the precinct. Max couldn't believe how easy these places were to sneak through sometimes. The police of Seattle were still as stupid as ever.

They slipped passed the first three doors and stopped at the fourth. Max glanced into the glass of the door. She crouched to the ground and signalled to the others. One of the X-6s moved next to her and proceeded to unlock the door. When it popped open, Max gave him a pat on the back and signalled the others to stay watch. Each crawling to the ceiling and holding their positions.

Max slid into the room and quickly surveyed the area for surveillance equipment. She blurred to the right corner of the room and disabled the single camera. She then moved to the centre and jumped onto the table. She reached up and removed the air conditioning grate from the ceiling and pulled herself in. Being sure to replace it behind her.

****************************

__

"Whilst Manticore spliced together various DNA strands, The Conclave killed hundreds of innocent humans to produce the perfect soldier. Many of these innocents were children." The photographs retrieved from Lydecker were displayed on the screen, freezing on the picture of the young child's bones.

"Somebody shut him up!" White was now throwing chairs around the room.

The room was silent, except for the continuing broadcast.

__

"These innocent children were coerced to drink the poisoned blood of snakes to prove their strength to The Conclave. To prove their loyalty. Many of them failed."

"We've traced the location."

White's mind was running in circles, rendering him deaf to the sounds of those around him.

"Go!" Otto spoke on White's behalf and the agent radioed through his commands to the sector police as he ran out the door.

**************************

Max found her entry point. She looked carefully into the room. Logan was alone. White had handcuffed his hands and legs to a steel chair. Tape held his mouth shut. Max watched his slumped frame as she slowly lifted the grate. She moved her head into the room and spotted the lone camera against the left hand wall. She removed a spray can from her jacket and sprayed an adhesive on her hands and feet. She quickly moved her hands to the ceiling, allowing the adhesive to grip slightly and scurried across the ceiling like a spider. She made it to the wall and disabled the camera, as she silently dropped to the floor.

She took in a long deep breath as she looked at Logan. Blood trickled down his unconscious face and Max could see that White had broken at least three of his fingers. She winced slightly as she took in the sight, then moved toward him. 

She knelt before him and retrieved a pin to open the handcuffs. She paused momentarily before finally touching him and unlocking the cuffs.

Logan flinched slightly as he felt her hands move around his wrist. Slowly regained consciousness and witnessed her confused brown eyes looking directly at him. He let out a breath and muffled her name. 

Max brought a finger to her mouth, signalling him to stay quiet. She removed the cuffs from his feet and finally the tape from his mouth. He began to get up from the chair.

"Don't say a word." 

She whispered the command with such conviction that it threw Logan back to his seat. Or perhaps it was the sudden engulfing dizzy fog that moved throughout his body. 

Max moved an arm under his and helped him to his feet.

"I need you to get in there." She pointed to the air conditioning vent. "Do you think you can do that?"

Logan took a moment to regain his surrounds, then nodded his head. They then moved to the centre of the room and climb onto the table. Logan was about to reach up when a small head poked through the vent.

"Max!" It was Dop, the X-6 who opened the door earlier. "Whites men have moved out of the compound. No sign of the devil himself though."

Max nodded and signalled for him to help Logan up. She quickly followed and closed the grate.

************************

__

"You released the symbol to identify transgenics to the public. The Barcode located on the back of the neck. I now release the symbol to identify you and your Conclave." The familiars snake symbol was shown on the screen. _"Located on the forearm."_

White let out a guttural yell.

__

"All those wearing this symbol can not be trusted, they are a danger to us all. Fe'nastol Agent White."

There was a knock at the door.

__

"This has been a streaming freedom video bulletin. Peace. Out."

"WHAT!!!!" White was red with fury.

*****************************

Max, Logan and team slipped out of the compound via the roof. They made it to their getaway vehicle, loaded in and sped off.

*****************************

"Well I think that went rather well." Alec turned in his chair and gave Mole a large grin. "Though I wish the guys voice wasn't so scratchy." He rubbed a hand across his throat.

"What now?" Mole was still all business.

Alec took the glasses of the table and placed them on his face, shuddering slightly as the cool metal touched his nose, bringing too many unwanted memories back. Memories of this god awful hair!

"We wait."

"For what?"

"For the fun part." 

*****************************

"Agent White?" The man entered from the doorway.

"Yes!" White gleefully imagined crushing this man's skull purely for uttering his name.

"I'm Detective Sung of the Seattle PD."

"Is that supposed to impress me?" White looked him up and down, disdain written all over his face.

"We have the identification of the man you have in custody. Thought you may be interested."

Matt Sung handed White the file, smiled and left the room. 

White opened the file in front of him, his blood beginning to boil.

"Is this some kind of joke!" White yelled after Sung, but got no answer. "Richard… _Cranium!_."

He threw the file against the wall, pictures of Logan scattering across the floor. He moved to one of the remaining agents, grabbing him by his shirt.

"You. Come with me."

White dragged the agent down the hall. 

**************************

"Heads up Alec."

"Thanks Dix."

Alec signalled to the X-6s and they scattered across the room. He nodded to Mole, who moved behind the door. Alec slowly turned around in the desk chair and face the computer screens once more.

He didn't move a muscle when the front door came crashing in.

"FREEZE!!"

Alec slowly turned himself around, a large smirk on his face, hands in the air.

"Oh dear God no." His voice was dripping with sarcasm, "How ever did you find me?"

Five officers filed into the house, scouring the room for other assailants. There were none to be seen.

"I said freeze dirt bag!"

Alec made the first move, gliding across the room at full transgenic speed. The X-6s dropped from the ceiling and disarmed three of the officers. The door slammed shut causing the fourth officer to turn quickly. Mole ripped the gun from his hands and moved in until he was chest to chest with the officer.

"Boo." The officer fell to the ground terrified.

Alec had the leaders gun and was now pointing it at his head as he cowered to the floor.

"Did you just call me dirt bag?" He cocked the trigger then looked across to Mole. "It's this outfit isn't it?" He shook his head as he looked down.

"How many more are coming?" Mole shoved his gun into the officer's chest.

"Oh God, it talks." The officer whimpered slightly.

"Yes I bloody talk! What did you think I was going to do? Stand here and stick my blue tongue out at you? Now answer my question. How many more are coming?"

"There are two more teams on their way." The leader spoke. "One of them are NSA."

"White's guys." Alec acknowledge the window and Mole checked it out. "How's it look?"

"They're not in sight." Mole scanned the perimeter again. "But they're not far. I can hear the sirens."

Alec nodded at the confirmation. He thought he could hear them too. 

"Ok boys, you know what to do."

In unison, the team of soldiers lifted their newly acquired firearms and brought them down onto the officers heads, knocking each of them unconscious.

"We're on the move Dix."

"Ok Alec."

"First team go." 

Alec sent Mole and the X-6s off before him. He wanted to be sure they were clear before the other teams arrived. He also needed them ready to back him up if things got a little hairy. They were then to head back to headquarters and into safety. He waited another thirty seconds then exited the house. 

He could hear the patrol cars closing in as he descended the stairs of Joshua's front veranda. He paused for a moment and waited until they were in sight. He then started to run down the road at a boring human pace. 

**************************

White shoved the agent into the room as his phone began to ring.

"Check on him!"

White pushed the agent through the door as he answered his phone.

"What!…Not now!"

He slammed the flip case shut and turned to the room, knocking over the other agent as he rushed outside. White picked him up by the scruff of his shirt and slammed him against the wall.

"What do you think…" White's voice trailed off as he set his eyes on the empty room.

White lifted the agent above his head and threw him down the hallway.

"NOOOOOO!"

He stood, fists clenched, chest rising and falling fast as everyone in the precinct waited in silence. All eyes were on White. Eyes that earlier held at least the smallest amount of respect and now held nothing but uncertainty. White's phone was the only thing that broke the silence.

"Whaaaaaaaaaat!!!"

White ignored the faces staring at him and slowly cracked his neck to each side, a higher level of anger taking over his body.

He pelted his phone at the wall and watched as is shattered against the cement. He pulled his gun from its holster and cocked it ready.

"Want something done properly."

He stormed down the hallway and out of the precinct, knocking anyone down who got in his way.

**************************

Alec could not believe the utter stupidity of the Seattle PD. Not only had he given them ample time to see him exiting the exact location they would have traced the signal to, he was now walking at a pace that Logan's grandmother could keep up with. Drunk!

He was supposed to lead the police on a wild goose chase and now he was a sitting duck for a damn good lashing from Max. *Lucky I haven't taught her too much yet. She can't hurt me with meditation.*

His walking around was pointless. He could probably return to the house, knock on the door with a sign saying 'I'm the one you want' and the police would still loose him. 

Alec decided to radio Dix and find out where Max was.

"Dix, it's Alec. Over."

"Yeah Alec."

"Where's the vehicle? I've got no followers."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, positive." He glanced once more to be completely certain.

"Ok. I'll give you their location."

*********************

Max moved to the front seat of the van. She didn't want to have to make small talk with Logan right now. Besides, he was in the back having his wounds tended to.

They didn't have far to go now. They had a small cabin set up in the woods for Logan to stay at for the night and they would ship him out in the morning. After a few changes to his appearance. *And preferably personality.*

Max snickered at her thoughts. Alec really was having an effect on her. Her mind was about to stroll off on a tangent when she suddenly saw a figure pop out in front of the car.

"Stop!"

The van came to a screeching holt as Max yelled the word. It stopped just inches from the person in front of it. Max opened her door, shaking her head.

"Get in you idiot."

She scooted over to the middle as Alec jumped in the van. He closed the door and the vehicle was moving once more.

"What are you doing here?" Max slammed her palm into his shoulder.

"Firstly, ow!" He indicated his shoulder. "And secondly, it's good to see you safe too Max."

He turned to the back of the van and saw Callie, a fellow X-5, tending to Logan's wounds.

"Logan!" Alec faked the enthusiasm in his voice. "Good to see you again buddy. You look like shit!"

Logan narrowed his eyes. "You look like me."

"And like I said. You look like shit."

With that Alec turned back around, just in time to feel Max's elbow in his ribs.


	10. Chapter 10 Goodbye

__

A/N: Thanks to everybody and their lovely reviews! Thanks as always to Sorrow, she helped me jump start this chapter last night! Hope you all enjoy!

________________________________________________________________________

****

Chapter 10 - Goodbye

"I can not tell you how much better that feels!" Alec came out of the cabins bathroom, followed by an engulfing cloud of steam. 

Callie, the X-5 that had been assisting Logan earlier, suddenly rose to attention. She tried to tame her eyes from travelling across her superior's bare, almost red raw chest. 

Max couldn't help herself, she had to laugh, although very quietly. She walked over to Callie and patted her on the back.

"Down soldier. Have you got everything ready to head home?"

Callie nodded.

"Good."

Max picked up a fresh shirt and threw it at Alec. He walked across to Callie as he put it on.

"So, I was thinking that maybe later you could attend my wounds?" 

He nudged her slightly and she fell to the floor. She stood up as quickly as possible and tried to talk, but was interrupted.

"Don't answer him." Max brought a hand across the top of his head. "He's just being a jerk." She then whacked him in the stomach. "What's with the redness? Trying to scrub your sins away?"

"Sins of a clown baby." He wrapped his arm around her shoulder as they walked across the room. He whispered quietly in her ear. "And the clowns name was Eyes Only."

She shook her head and pushed him away.

"Or polyester." 

He lifted his shirt and rubbed across his stomach again. As they walked into the next room, they heard the muffled sound of Callie falling to the ground once more.

************************

"So how's Luthor Corp, Lex?"

Alec couldn't help himself. He didn't think that he'd be thanking the heavens for the hairdo he had to wear earlier, but the sudden sight of Logan's bald head made him do just that. He subconsciously ran a hand through his hair, making sure is was actually still intact.

Max gave him a confused look. She had no idea what he was referring to, but she figured it deserved a swat in the shoulder, so she gave him one. Logan turned in his seat as she did so. Avoiding her eyes, he looked at Alec.

"You've seen Superman?" 

Alec's extensive knowledge of film continued to amaze Logan.

"No, Smallville." Logan nodded, pretending to know what he was talking about. "I've actually been thinking that maybe they could make a show about us. You know, genetically enhanced soldiers, walking through everyday life, saving people's lives while constantly having to look out for their own kind. Protecting them from the big bad government."

Max's brow scrunched further than it ever had before.

"That would be stupid."

Alec shrugged his shoulders at her comment.

"Yeah, well. I figured some big shot director would come in and blow it for everyone anyway."

Max and Logan nodded in agreement.

"Or the main actors would get all pissed off when the new guy stepped in and stole the lime light."

"What are you going on about?" Max gave Alec a shove and snapped him out of it. "When we get back to TC, I'm taking away you television privileges!"

He was about to object but Logan spoke up.

"So you're going back to Terminal City?" He finally brought his eyes to Max's.

The question took a while to register. Both men waiting for her to answer.

"Yeah." She moved forward slightly. "The others are getting ready to head back now. Alec and I will return after them. Better to not draw attention to the area."

Logan understood. 

"We'll be back in the morning though." Max's voice remained soft as she spoke. "To make sure you get out ok. That your safe."

Logan smiled softly at her words. After all that had happened over the last week, she was still willing to look out for him. Still willing to make sure that he was safe. He took in a long deep breath whilst he stared contently at the woman before him.

It was at that moment that he realised how much she had changed since he first met her. How much she had grown as a person and even more as a transgenic. Logan could see the determination in her eyes. She was no longer confused about who or what she was. No longer ashamed or disappointed. She was where she belonged now. With family, with friends. His eyes moved across to the towering frame that stood protectively behind her. With Alec.

Alec hopped it wasn't some horrible side effect to impersonating the man all day, but he could have sworn he was reading Logan's thoughts. He was officially letting go. Alec bit his bit his bottom lip then gave Logan a slight smile.

"I'm ah…" Alec turned and motion to the main room. "Gonna see how everything's going."

He gave Max a quick smile and exited the room.

"So…" Max moved across to the bed and took a seat at its edge, her hands resting in her pockets. "Are all your papers in order?"

"Yeah they are but…"

"But what?" Max knew they had everything prepared.

"Richard Cranium?" Logan raised his new passport with a questioning look. "Alec pick the name?"

"No, Mole did. I'm sorry about that. We kinda did everything in a hurry and left that stuff to him." 

Max was fidgeting and avoiding Logan's stare.

"I guess if I get stopped they'll be too busy staring at the name to look at the photo."

Max let out a small laugh. Mole had taken Dix aside and they had manipulated Logan's ID photo as the others planned the assault on the precinct. They had made him bald, gave him the thickest black rimmed glasses you had ever seen and some horrible protruding front teeth.

"We got the glasses, but I don't think you need to worry about the teeth." Max pointed to the table where a small bag was resting, the glasses obviously inside. "You can just tell them you went to the dentist."

"Yeah." 

Logan sat in silence for a moment. 

"Max I'm sorry."

"I know." She spoke softly, looking down to the floor. "So am I."

"You don't have anything to be sorry for Max." He drew his seat closer to the bed side. "I was being a complete jerk and not just that day. I'm a human and as much as I like to think I understand what's going on with the transgenics, I can't. I get that now. If I really did, you'd think I would have thought to do the broadcast Alec did."

Max sat, now staring up at him.

"But I grabbed that gun from you, without even thinking. I could have-"

"But you didn't. I was cured."

"I didn't know that."

They both took the answer in with a deep breath. Logan spoke first.

"I pulled a gun on him Max. I don't know if I would have actually done it, but I threatened to shoot him. You protected who you had to. Who you needed to."

Max curled her mouth around words that didn't form, only small sounds escaping her throat.

"Sure, you ended up shooting him yourself."

They both laughed. Slowly the sound faded out of the room and they were once again engulfed in silence.

"I…ah…" Max couldn't get her words out. She took a deep breath and started again. "I'm glad you're ok."

She moved her hand slowly over his, gently taking hold. It had been forever since they had touched each other. Skin to skin. It felt strange now, because they both knew that it was saying goodbye. 

They smiled softly at each other. 

"You know what's strange?" Max turned her head questioningly as Logan spoke. "Somehow, even before this last week, I knew this day was coming. I think we both did, that's why this doesn't feel wrong."

Max smiled and sighed slightly. She knew he was right. She felt it too. 

She listened as Logan continued.

"Maybe that's what sent me over the edge. Not wanting to actually let go. Then finding out that for so long we could have touched, not having to tip toe around one another." He paused as Max's eyes moved to the floor. "But you know, I think we would have anyway. Tip toeing I mean. Even when we did have the chance, we only danced around each other." He paused once more. "I guess that some how we knew this would never work. We'd gotten all the signs."

"The virus." Max spoke softly as she returned her eyes to his.

"The virus." He nodded and turned his head to the door. "And I think something else changed, became another sign."

Max's expression confirmed that she knew what Logan was talking about. _Who_ he was talking about.

"He has a lot to do with this. Doesn't he?"

Logan knew the answer, but he needed to hear it from her.

Max stood from the bed, sucking in as much air as possible and releasing it slowly, giving her more time to carefully select her words. She wrapped her arms around her body and moved across the room, peering out the door and seeing the man in question assisting the others. She turned slowly and began to speak.

"You know, a while ago my answer would have been a fast, flat no. But I honestly can't say that now." She paused, too many words gushing to her mind. She finally spoke again. "He does have something to do with it now."

Logan rose from his seat and moved across to her. Max not noticing as she watched Alec through the door.

"Just how much, I don't know."

She was startled when she felt Logan's hand touch her arm.

"You will." 

She produced a thankful smile and took in a deep breath as she let Logan take her hand and bring it to is mouth, kissing it lightly. He let go slowly and they both knew it had happened. They didn't say the words, but they knew that that simple gesture had closed the book on a relationship that had never come to pass.

Max remembered something and produced a piece of paper from her jacket. She slipped it into Logan's shirt pocket and rested her hand there, patting the paper inside.

"What's that?" Logan was confused by Max's sly smile.

"Asha's number. When you're ready, I think she'd really like to hear from you."

He gave her a smile and the two embraced, only breaking apart when they heard Alec clear his throat from the door.

"Ah sorry, but they're ready to go Max."

She nodded towards him and moved to the door. Alec stepped aside and let her through. He stood there for a moment and was about to leave the room when Logan called to him.

"Alec."

"Yeah Logan." He quickly turned to face him, then stepped into the room.

"Take care of her."

A smile moved across Alec's face.

"Already at the top of my list."

He was about to leave again when he remembered something. He produced a piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to Logan.

"What's this?"

"Asha's number. She'd like to hear from you."

Logan laughed and shook his head. "Yeah."

Alec gave him a nod and left the room.

********************************

"Ok, so we'll see you in the morning." Max spoke to Logan from the door, Alec waiting for her just outside.

"Yep, in the morning."

Logan moved to the door, the three standing awkwardly in silence. Alec finally broke.

"Come on, the whole 'So Long Farewell' dance can come tomorrow. We have to get back." He patted Max on the shoulder.

"You've seen The Sound of Music." Logan looked at him questioningly.

"The hills are alive Logan, the hills are alive." He turned on his heal, arms outstretched as he spun in a circle. "Actually they have a couple of X6s stationed in them, just for an hour or so. Be sure no one was waiting for us to leave." He smiled and headed down the front steps of the cabin.

Max shook her head at him, then turned to Logan. "There's a phone in the bag. I'm on speed dial if you need anything."

With that she turned quickly and Logan stood watching, as the two X-5s disappeared into the cool, dark night.

**************************

The cool air sifted through his hair as he floated backwards, smoothing across his skin in a calm, peaceful rhythm. The sudden crunch as he landed against the wall was not so rhythmic.

"Geeze Max," he smoothly lifted himself from the ground and back to his feet. "How much spinach have you been eating?"

"I don't eat spinach." The Popeye analogy was lost on her. No surprise there.

Her legs were positioned firmly on the ground, hands fisted against her body. Her chest rose slowly as she inhaled much needed oxygen. She shook a stray hair from her face and bit at her lip, ready for his counter move.

Alec stalked closer to her and slowly slipped into her mirror stance. His eyes were glistening as he watched her need for air. The blow to him took a lot out of her.

He saw her eyes move to his chest, watching as it barely moved.

"You promised."

She began to circle around him. He took her cue and did the same, eyes never leaving hers.

"You're still holding back."

She had regained control of her breath and the two of them were in unison. Breathing together, moving together.

"I asked you not to do that."

Alec brought a hand to his face, brushing a lone bead of sweat from under his nose.

"You sure?" A smirk moved across his face.

"Absolutely." She returned the gesture, with a little more attitude.

They danced around each other for a few more moments. To each of them, it was as though the room was circling around them and they were standing still, not the other way around. Both of there bodies felt solid against the floor, power surging from within.

"You ready?" 

"Always."

Max made what she thought was the first move, but Alec was right there with her. Their arms swooped at one another, each blow blocked with timed precision. 

Legs rose and fell as they both prevented the others connection. It was as though they were dancing a well rehearsed performance, each move taken out with such perfection.

Max's body screamed in pain as his movements got faster. She ignored her muscle's cries and forced herself to keep up. She knew that White was going to come after them and she had to be at the top of her game. That meant training. Learning. The familiars didn't feel pain, so Max would learn to ignore hers.

Alec thought it was time to step it up a notch. He knew the exact time Max's next punch would be coming. He quickly ducked the move and swept a foot across her legs, causing her to crash to the ground. She immediately brought her hands above her head and flicked her body upwards, her feet connecting just under Alec's chin, causing him to stumble backwards.

He smiled as he regained his footing. Max did the same. 

This was much better.

Alec's hand swooped across Max's head as she ducked and connected three swift blows to his side. He drew his knee up, knocking her next attempted blow away. He then extended his leg and caught her on the shoulder, knocking her backwards. She locked her elbows and supported her weight on her hands, lifting her legs and hooking them around his calves. She twisted in a way that no girl ever should and brought Alec to his back.

He was surprised by that one.

He released his legs from hers and flipped to his feet. He gave her a few seconds to catch her breath before continuing his assault. 

***********************

White sat watching as the last X6 left the perimeter. He snickered to himself.

__

Pilicks!

Did they honestly think they could fool him? He was happy to watch them leave, because they had much worse coming to them. Much, much worse.

He stepped out of his car and narrowed his eyes as he looked at the structure before him. An evil smile drew across his face as he walked toward the cabin.

*******************

Logan was slowly drifting asleep in his chair, his mind and body relieved to be safe. The days events played across his mind, happiness drawing across his face, with how things had turned out with Max.

He was startled awake by a creak outside.

*********************

Max and Alec sat, backs leaning against the wall, bodies drenched in sweat. Alec slowly looked across at her.

"You ready for another round?"

Max started to get up, but slipped back down the wall.

"Few more minutes?"

Max nodded a tired yes.

"Ok, good."

Alec knew he could use them too. He drew his knees from the ground and rested his wrists against them. He let his head lean back against the wall and closed his eyes.

Max looked across at him, eyes closed, face so obviously tired. 

"Maybe we should call it a night. Don't want to be too tired tomorrow. In case…"

He turned his head to face hers.

"Yeah, you're probably right." 

He pushed himself up from the floor and offered Max a hand. She took it lazily and groaned as he helped her to her feet.

"You ok?"

"Nothing that a long hot bath won't cure."

"You don't have a bath Max. Only a shower."

She began to fake a cry, her whines making Alec laugh. He brought a hand across her shoulder.

"Would it help if I washed your back?"

She didn't have enough energy to push him off her.

"Yes." 

He stopped dead, mouth wide open as she continued to walk off.

She knew that would work.

**********************

White came bounding down the stairs of the cabin, a satisfied smile on his face. He looked down at his suit and brushed a troubling stain away.

He strolled across the road to his car, too enthralled in his thoughts. A vehicle came speeding toward him, collecting him off the ground and causing him to tumble over the bonnet and onto gravel.

White spat out blood, as two large figures stepped out of the vehicle and moved towards him. He looked up to see two large hands coming down and grabbing him by the shoulders. He was dragged to the car and thrown into the backseat. One of the figures moved to Whites vehicle and hopped inside. The other brought a steel pole down on Whites head, rendering him unconscious.

The two vehicles turned around and sped off down the road.

************************

Max and Alec decided to go it alone the next morning. They felt that it was safer that way. Not for them, but for everyone else. 

Max pulled her bike to the curb, Alec moving across behind her. They both turned off their engines and moved the bikes into the nearby bush.

They headed for the cabin when Max stopped suddenly.

"You go ahead, I forgot to grab something." 

Alec nodded to her as she ran back to her bike and retrieved the hat she'd found for Logan. The days were getting cooler and he would need it to warm his newly shaved head.

She ascended the stairs and came face to face with Alec, his pale features causing her heart to skip a beat. He was closing the door quickly behind him and pushing Max back.

"No Max."

She brushed his hand away and scrunched her face.

"Stop it."

His hand returned and he continued to try and force her backwards. She swatted his arm away more forcibly.

"I said stop it!" 

She raised her voice as she tried to push passed him, darkness beginning to rise from the pit of her stomach. Alec grabbed at her arm and tried to pull her back. She turned around and shoved him hard, causing him to crash into the railing.

She opened the door and suddenly felt all the air being sucked out of the room. Her eyes widened and her body began to shake.

Before her, held by a steel cord, hung Logan's lifeless body. His clothes stained with red, a large puddle of blood on the floor.

Max had never done so before, but at that moment she screamed. A scream that could be heard for miles.


	11. Chapter 11 Deja Vu

__

A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long, but it's that busy time of year! You all know how it goes. So, I fell into one hell of a dark place writing this chapter, but hopefully you all like it. I can't thank everyone enough for all their support with the fic, being my first and all. Sorrow again, thank you! She gave me the nudge to get this chap going again. All the nuns! You know you all rule, that why you're in the bar in Sordid (and co-written story between Sorrow and I if you have no idea what I'm talking about…go the plug!). Well, let me know what you think! - Mel.

________________________________________________________________________

****

Chapter 11 - Déjà Vu

"Max…Max…come on…"

Alec had never heard anything like it. The guttural scream that had escaped her lungs had sent shudders throughout his entire being. Now he rested on the ground beside her, trying to return her to consciousness.

"Max, please."

Alec brought his hands beneath her and slowly lifted her from the ground. He walked a large detour past Logan's still, hanging form and took her to the nearby lounge. He rested her down lightly, bringing a hand across her hair, then kissing her forehead softly.

"Come on Maxie, it's time to wake up."

He stared down at her features, the obvious shock of finding Logan, moving from her body and surging through his own. He removed his jacket, placed it over her slight frame and flipped out his cell phone to make the call.

"Dix…Alec" His voice was cold, his emotions shut off. He had allowed himself to slip back into the soldier he was becoming less and less familiar with. "I need you to send a team to the cabin."

"Sure…ah, mind if I ask why?"

"Logan's been killed."

The line went silent. Sure, Logan had managed to piss off a number of Terminal City's population over the past months, but at no time had any one of them wished this.

"Send a clean up crew. We need this done quickly."

"No problem Alec, I'll have them deployed in ten minutes."

Alec closed the phone.

He was startled when he turned, Max standing inches away, her face pale and lost of all emotion. She handed him his jacket and spoke.

"We have to get him down."

She turned her back on Alec and began to move toward the corpse. Alec brought a hand to her arm, pulling her back.

"It's under control, a team is coming out."

What were once deep brown glistening eyes, were now icy, glass orbs. Alec went to stop her again, but the venomous glare she shot his way advised him otherwise.

He watched as she moved across to Logan's body, turning slowly and looking his way.

"I can't do this myself."

Alec took in a long deep breath. He had been trained to handle situations like this. Hell, he had been trained to _cause_ situations like this. But at the same time, it had never been like this. It had never been outside of Manticore. Never in a world that he actually cared or knew he was able to care.

He took in one last quick breath and moved to assist his fellow soldier.

**********************

He opened his eyes, the sudden burst of brightness piercing through his mind, causing him to shut them instantly. He waited a moment before opening them again, this time slowly, allowing himself to adjust to his surroundings. Taking them in, he rose from the bed he had been placed on.

The room appeared to be sealed shut, bringing him to the conclusion that he was quite obviously a prisoner here. A realisation that he didn't take lightly.

"Where the hell am I?"

He moved to his feet and screamed the question to the room. It didn't answer.

"Who the hell do you think you are? Do you have any idea who I am!"

White turned suddenly as a previously unseen door opened behind him. A tall figure entered the room, shaking his head.

"Why yes Ames, I do know who you are."

White's eyes widened, his mouth gaping open as he stepped back from the man before him.

The man began to laugh as he opened his arms wide and offered them to White.

"What?" A smirk moved across his face. "You're not going to give your father a hug?"

*************************

Max sat at the edge of the couch, blood staining her entire body. Alec sat beside her in a similar state. Neither looking at each other. Neither saying a word. They were two cold statues, their bodies still setting in stone. 

They didn't hear the team from Terminal City come into the room. Didn't move a muscle as they cleared the area and removed Logan's body. Didn't acknowledge that the team was gone.

They just sat there, staring and hoping that none of this was real and that at any moment, they would wake up.

The jolting sound of Alec's cell didn't phase their casting stares. He smoothly and calmly removed it from his pocket and answered.

"494."

Alec didn't even notice the slip, but somehow, hearing him resite his designation like nothing in his world had changed, snapped Max out of her catatonic state. Her eyes widened as she took in the site of Alec, covered in blood.

"Oh God!"

She rushed forward as Alec listened on his phone, suddenly dropping it as her hands made contact with his body, searching. Her touch released the soldier and Alec returned, the sudden concern for his friend causing his emotions to come crashing back.

Her hands were running across his torso, searching for the source of all this blood.

"Max? What are you doing?"

He took her hands in his and held her back slightly. Teary eyes looked up at him, confused by his question.

"You're hurt, all this blood." She reached for him again. "All this blood."

Alec stopped her once more.

"Max…it's not mine."

She looked up at him completely stunned. She traced the form of his body and along his hands as they held her tight. She then saw the blood on her own and instinctively searched across her own body. 

"Oh God, there's so much blood."

Alec took her arms once more, forcing her to stop the frantic search.

"Max, it's not yours either."

Once again, glassy eyes bore into his skin. She looked so confused, so innocent. All Alec could do was wrap his arms around her and draw her near. She'd done the one thing that he had wanted least and most for her to do. She had forgotten. 

It was only for the briefest of moments, but during that time she had lost all recollection of the days events. Alec knew the exact moment they came flooding back. Her airway seized and her legs buckled. Alec held her tightly and whispered comforts in her hair. 

Though nothing would comfort her at that moment. 

He knew the feeling.

*********************

"Alec?"

Callie, the X-5 who had assisted in their earlier mission, stood in the doorway. Alec looked up from his embrace and acknowledged her presence.

"Everything's ready. I brought you both a change of clothes."

Callie stepped forward and handed a bag to Alec. He nodded to her and let his eyes say thank you. Callie gave him a warm smile and stepped back from her two superiors. 

Max's head was still buried in Alec's chest, though there was no evidence of crying, only the slow movement of her back as she took in each breath. Alec shifted her body away from him and bent down to look into her eyes.

"Max, why don't we get you cleaned up?"

Max nodded slowly and allowed Alec to guide her to the bathroom. She took a seat on the corner of the bathtub and stared glassily at the tiled floor.

Alec placed the bag on the ground and leant over the tub, running the water until it was luke warm, then wetting two washcloths. He returned to the bag and knelt before it, removing its contents into two piles. His and Max's. He handed Max her pile, along with a small towel. 

"Here." She took the clothing from him. "It's all clean."

Max looked at him slightly dazed, then stood from the bath, shaky hands moving to unzip her jacket. She grabbed at the material and steel, her trembling preventing her from getting a grip on the zipper foot.

Alec moved silently to her and gently moved her hands away, undoing her jacket for her.

"Thanks."

She spoke so quietly as he stood there, staring down at her. She moved her hands to the seam of her shirt and looked up at him.

"Um, do you-"

"Oh God, sorry Max." 

He quickly grabbed one of the wet cloths and turned away from her, removing his shirt and cleaning the red stains from his body, hearing Max do the same.

There was a sudden knock at the door, before it flung open, Callie slipping onto the floor at the sight of her half naked superiors. She rose to her feet quickly and turned her eyes away.

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok Callie, what is it?"

Alec placed on his clean shirt as he turned to the X-5.

"We got a call from Dix. There's a little rumbling with the sector cops about vehicles coming out of TC. We need to get back ASAP."

Alec gave Max a quick glance as she pulled a clean shirt over her head.

"You right to go?"

She nodded. "Just let me finish cleaning up."

Alec gave her a quick smile, grabbed his things and left the bathroom.

***********************

It had been a fairly long drive back to Terminal City, well it was when you were being sure to avoid all sector police. They had decided to take the back entrance, it was safer and less likely to be under watch.

Max had fallen asleep on the way home, her head slowly falling forward, causing Alec to instinctively bring her to his shoulder, giving her something to lean on. He hadn't realised until the strange feeling moved across his hand as he exited the car, but he had been stroking her hair the entire way home, leaving a strange burning sensation on his palm.

He shifted Max carefully out of the car, being sure not to wake her. The other transgenics looking at him for direction. He spoke barely a whisper.

"Just take the bikes out and call it a night."

They nodded their understanding and proceeded to the back of the van to remove the bikes. 

Alec turned slowly and quietly took Max to her quarters.

***********************

He let her down onto her mattress softly, sliding his hands out from underneath her, sure to not rouse her from her sleep. He brushed stray hairs away from her face and took in her peaceful slumber. He contemplated removing her shoes, but fear of waking her altered his thoughts. If she was to wake now, it was unlikely that she would return to whatever moment of peace she was experiencing. It was strange how after suffering such a great loss, your first sleep could be so peaceful. More so for transgenics than humans, as they rarely slept long enough to feel peace or anything other than discomfort or worse. If Max was to be woken up at that moment, it would be unlikely that she would enjoy that peace ever again.

He moved silently to the far end of her room, sliding himself down the wall until he rested on the ground. He would stay with her that night, guard her and be sure that nobody interrupted her sleep.

*********************

They say that transgenics don't dream. 

But they have nightmares.

So vivid, so frightening that sometimes, they don't wake up.

__

Alec stepped off his bike and hid it in the bushes near the cabin. He looked around, confused by the feeling of déjà vu, sure that someone else was supposed to be with him. He placed the last branch across the bike and moved toward the cabin, taking the stairs slowly.

He reached the door and looked around once more. Something just seemed familiar, yet wrong. 

He turned the handle slowly and pushed the door open.

Instantly he lost all ability to breathe, the lack of oxygen causing him to slump to his knees, grabbing at his throat as he choked for air.

Forcing his eyes to the body hanging before him, he cried out in pain. Blood dripping to the floor, her face blue, body lifeless.

He flew at her, grabbing at her body, cutting the wire and bringing her to the ground. Rocking her back and forth, brushing bloodied hair away from her face, as the sounds of her playing flooded back to him. The sound of her giggle when she mischievously changed the pace or style of the music from Mozart to Armstrong.

"What's wrong 494?"

Alec flung around at the sound of Whites voice.

"Couldn't save your precious 452 this time?"

Alec looked back at the body in his arms, eyes widening as Rachael's face had now become Max's. He let out a guttural scream, rocking her body back and forth fiercer then before, crushing his eyes together and willing her to come back.

He drew her head back to his lap, running his hand across her hair, loud sobs escaping his throat.

"Oh god Max, I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry."

Suddenly her eyes shot open.

"Why couldn't you protect me Alec?"

He let go of her body and scurried back across the floor. Turning again as White began to speak.

"You failed her 494. You're worthless. You're not even a soldier anymore. You're nothing."

Alec crushed his eyes shut once more, praying for the scene to stop. He opened them slowly.

Alec stepped off his bike, quickly setting it to the side of the road and running toward the cabin. He took the stairs two at a time and flung the door open.

"Max?!"

The room was empty and he frantically moved into the bedroom, stopping dead as he saw the lifeless body hanging from the rafters. He ran towards her, taking her body in his arms and cutting the wire that was strung around her neck. Lowering her to the ground slowly, he crushed his forehead against hers, water streaming down his face as he wailed through gritted teeth.

He knew by her colour that it was no use, but he frantically searched for a sign of life. A pulse, a breath, anything. He found nothing.

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and crushed her into his chest, rocking her body back and forth, wishing that she would wake and threaten to beat him up, just for touching her.

He moved her away from him, running a hand across her eyes and brushing back a mass of dark brown hair. He let out screeches of pain, as though someone was skinning him alive.

He closed his eyes and let the tears run freely and the darkness envelope his body.

Alec sprung off his bike and threw it to the side. He didn't bother hiding it in the bushes, nor did he care that the right hand mirror smashed as it hit the ground. He bounded up the stairs in one giant leap, kicking the door down and running inside.

"MAX!!!"

The room was empty. He ran into the bedroom. It was empty too. He frantically looked from side to side, before crashing the door of the bathroom. 

There she was, laying in the bathtub, blood strewn everywhere, a thick wire cord around her neck. 

Alec slide along the floor, scooping her out of the tub and holding her in his arms. He checked for a pulse and the light movement under his fingers made him cry out with a glimmer of hope. 

He looked down at her glazed eyes, her chest rising quickly and sharply as she gasped for breath.

"Max, I'm so sorry."

He brought a hand to her throat, trying to stop the bleeding. She reached for words that became only small sounds. Alec rocked her against him, trying to hush her.

Max brought a bloodied hand to his face.

His eyes widened as he watched her take her last breaths, his bloodied hand coming to her face, trying aimlessly to keep her eyes open.

"No, please no."

He brought his chin to her forehead, nestling her against his chest, shutting his eyes as the hot tears poured across his face. He released a wail of pain before he opened his eyes.

Alec leapt off his bike, throwing it to the side of the cabin…

They say that transgenics don't dream.

But they have nightmares.

So vivid. So frightening, that sometimes, they can't escape.


	12. Chapter 12 Someone to Blame

__

A/N: This one took a while sorry, but I've been in bed sick for a few days, though I did have a season 1 marathon. Pollo Loco was on 5 times right? No? Oh well, I had to make up for missing Alec so much! Man the show isn't the same without him. Anywho, sorry it's long (for me anyway), but it couldn't be helped. As always thanks to Sorrow and our late night, early morning chats, she helps keep the ideas flowing and well, one can never talk enough about their 101 favourite Alec moments. As always, I hope you enjoy! ~ Mel

__________________________________________________________________

****

Chapter 12 - Someone to Blame.

Max brought her hand softly to Alec's cheek, trying to calm his sleep.

__

"No, please no."

He didn't speak the words, but Max could hear them all the same, rumbling through his mind as the nightmare took hold.

She pressed a firmer hand to his moist forehead, continuing to try and pull him from the horror of his mind, to guide him out gently. One never wanted to jolt a Manticore soldier out of a nightmare. Sometimes the consequences could be fatal, though generally never intentional.

"Alec"

Max called his name softly. The sudden twitch of his features confirming that his senses had heard her call him, but would his mind let her in?

****

****************************

__

Alec leapt off his bike and flew onto the porch, crashing through the door as his feet connected with the floor.

"MAX!!!"

He twitched his head slightly as he thought he heard her call him.

He ran through the entire cabin looking for her. The lounge, the bedroom, the bathroom. Nothing.

He stopped as he thought he heard her call again.

Running in the direction of the voice, he slammed through the back door and was now outside of the cabin. He smelt and sighted the trail of blood that led down the back steps. He sprang down them in one jump, landing firmly on his feet then crashing to the ground as he saw her lying there.

She was alive, but it wouldn't last. As she called to him, blood gurgled in her throat and through her lungs, escaping from her mouth and gliding down her face. He knew it was too late. 

He slid down beside her as she forced herself to rise, one hand across the gapping wound of her neck, the other reaching to his shoulder.

He closed his eyes, reciting silent pleas to let her live. The hand that rested on his shoulder suddenly squeezed with more intensity than it should have.

Alec shot his eyes open.

"Max?"

She knelt before him, one hand to his face, the other grasping at his shoulder.

"Oh God."

He reached out to her, crushing her body into his own, then pushing her back just as fast. His hands moved to her throat, searching for injuries, for wire, for a pulse.

He moved his hands across her face, through her hair and across her shoulders. Every bit of contact causing him to release a cry, burst of painful laughter, tears. Then, without thinking, without realising what he was doing, he kissed her. And without Max realising, she let him.

His mouth broke into a smile as he became more sure that she was real, she was alive and she was safe.

He pulled back from the kiss, still holding her face in his hands, smiling and laughing as he took in the sight of her before him, alive.

Max stared at him, motionless, emotionless. Her face drawing colder as her hands moved to his wrists and snapped them away from her face. She leapt to her feet and stood over him.

Alec looked at her, completely shocked and unsure of the reason for such a sudden reaction.

Max grabbed her jacket and ran out of the room, Alec suddenly realising what he had done. He jumped to his feet and ran to the doorway.

"Max!"

But she was gone.

****

****************************

"What's the matter Ames?"

Sandeman glided closer to White. His presence was so astonishing that one may have easily forgotten that White was even in the room. He stood at about six feet, four inches, cropped grey hair and a well groomed beard lining his strong features. Dark brown eyes scanned their surroundings with an almost majestic glow. 

A cheeky smile drew across Sandeman's face.

"I thought you would be excited to see your father after all these years?"

"You're not my father!"

White spat the words at him like a selfish child.

"Actually I am. It was this whole thing with your mother. Two whole things actually." He paused for a moment. "Come on son, you've had a child. You do know the whole stork story is just a myth right?"

Sandeman couldn't help the chuckle he had at his own joke. Plus the look on White's face was priceless.

"What are you laughing at?"

White put on his trade mark glare.

"You! Look at you, you're so uptight! You really need to lighten up son."

"Stop calling me your son."

The veins started to pop out of White neck in a most unattractive manner.

"Ok Ames, calm down." Sandeman brought an arm across White shoulder, causing White to flinch slightly. "We have a lot to talk about. So much to discuss. You've been a bad boy Ames, but we'll deal with that later. First…"

Sandeman squeezed White towards him.

"I have to thank you for dispensing of Cale."

****

****************************

Alec had just finished dressing after having an hour long shower. The previous day he had washed Logan's identity from him, today it was his blood. A leap that Alec had never wanted to make.

But it wasn't just Logan's blood he was washing from himself, it was Max's too. The nightmare was so real, he couldn't help but scrub every inch of his body, expelling the thoughts and feelings that Max was dead.

There was a quiet knock at the door.

"Who is it?"

Alec's voice was harsher than he intended, but his mind was elsewhere. Still on Max, on the kiss he'd never meant to give, at least not at that moment. And of course the look on her face before she ran out of the room. It was almost worse than the entire nightmare. Almost.

"It's Joshua."

The door creaked open ever so slowly, a wet K-9 nose slipping through the entry and sniffing at the air.

"Alec smell dressed…and like raspberry soap!"

Alec couldn't stop the smile, even if he had truly wanted to. The big guy always had the ability to make one smile, with the simplest of words.

"Come in buddy."

Joshua slid the door open just wide enough for him to slip inside. Alec had no idea why he did it that way, but he was grateful for the effort all the same.

"What's up?"

Alec tried to fake some enthusiasm but gave up after his first word. Joshua wasn't a child and he didn't need to be protected from anything. Besides, Alec had the sneaking suspicion that Joshua could see through his mask.

"Joshua saw Max go to training room. Why not Alec?"

Alec ran an awkward hand through his wet hair.

"Uuhh. I think she needs a little time to herself."

Joshua nodded his understanding, but spoke anyway.

"Max think she's stronger than she is. Thinks she can do things alone. Max stronger when Alec with her. Alec protect her."

"There's some things I can't protect her from buddy."

Joshua scratched at his head.

"Like what?"

"Like me."

Joshua moved closer to Alec and sat at the edge of his bed.

"Max doesn't need protection from Alec. Alec need protection from Alec."

Alec sat suddenly, beside Joshua, his face void of expression.

"And who's going to do that?"

"Me."

Joshua was deadly serious. None of his usual laughs or giggles could be heard. Alec turned his head to him, taking in his friends stern face.

"Yeah?"

A small smile moved across Alec's face.

"Yeah." Joshua drew a pointed finger to Alec's chest, pressing it into him with every word. "And don't you forget it."

Alec's smile grew wider as he threw his arm around Joshua's shoulder.

"How could I Big Fella, how could I?"

Joshua finally let out a burst of short laughs.

"If you do, Joshua have to remind you." His smile grew wider as he rose his nose with excitement. "Joshua use tricks and treats!"

They sat in silence for a moment, smiling to themselves, before Alec slapped a hand down on Joshua's knee.

"Hungry Josh?"

"Uhuh."

Alec pushed himself off the bed, Joshua following him.

"How about we get some Mac and cheese?"

Joshua bounced with excitement.

"Joshua make Mac and cheese?"

Alec patted his arm and smiled.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

As they left the room, Joshua placed an arm around Alec's shoulder and leant in to speak.

"Maybe Max want Mac and cheese too?"

"Maybe."

Alec shook his had at the nowhere near subtle suggestion. Looked like he had to sike himself to face Max. 

****

****************************

"It was you! You were the one who tipped me off!" 

White pointed accusingly at Sandeman, who just stood there shrugging.

"Well you didn't think it was Santa Clause did you?"

Sandeman couldn't believe how dense his son was. All that time with the Conclave had started to numb his mind into simple thought. Find, Destroy. Find, Destroy. Even if it meant himself. But Sandeman had a bargaining chip of his own, something he would leave till later.

"Why? Why would you want Cale dead?"

White didn't have a problem with the fact and was all too happy that it was he who got to complete the task, but he was still curious of Sandeman's reasons. The sudden reminder of Cale's struggling body turning different tones of purple and blue gave White a satisfied feeling. Along with the flush of red the flowed from the ever increasing gauge that the wire had cut across Cale's throat. 

Sandeman's words snapped him out of his day dream. 

"He was a liability."

"To who?"

"To 452."

"452? So this is all about her?"

Sandeman threw his hands up in frustration, yelling at the top of his voice.

"Of course this is about her! God Ames, I don't know what they've been putting in that snake blood, but it certainly doesn't stimulate brain cell growth!"

Sandeman stopped and calmed himself with long, deep breaths. It was easy to see where White got his temper from.

"Cale was a liability. 452 risked her life too often to save him or carry out what ever petty little mission he had planned. I had hoped the virus I instructed Renfro to give her would prevent it, but then Joshua's blood and-"

"God, would you shut up!"

White had had enough.

"I don't care! I'm not on your side! I want 452 as dead as Cale! More so if that's possible and there's nothing that you can say or do that is going to change that!"

A fresh smirk moved across Sandeman's face, causing Whites blood to boil. 

"Is that a fact?"

Sandeman signalled to a non-existing screen. It was time to reveal his bargaining chip.

Two minutes later the same door he entered opened, a small boy stepping inside.

White fell to his knees.

"Ray?"

Sandeman looked down at him smugly.

"And you were saying?"

****

****************************

Concrete crumbled to the floor as Max pounded her fists into the training room wall. The walls were thick and she was determined to find out what was on the other side. She imagined it would be what she felt at that very moment. 

Nothing.

The sweat that fell down her face turned into small beads of ice, her outer exterior becoming colder with every punch. Icy breath exited her lungs, the cold air causing them to burn.

She let her mind numb and all memories of the past disperse from within. Max tried to force herself to regress to the being that that Manticore had made her. The Chimera. The soldier. Void of all feeling, of all cares.

****

*****************************

Alec warily entered the training room, his entire body freezing, not from the chill of Max's presence, but from what he saw across the walls. 

His heartbeat fastened, but his breathing stopped. A flood of memories flashing back across his mind, almost causing him to stand tall and salute.

He forced himself out of the mindset his entire life had been based on, until little over a year ago. Fear instead, engulfed his body, knowing that Max was the only one that could have done this.

He stepped closer to her as his eyes drifted across the words.

DUTY.

DISCIPLINE.

MISSION.

His mind tried so hard to take him back with Max. Back to Manticore, but his will prevented it from being so. He stepped closer to her, reaching an arm out to stop her fist from colliding once more with the wall.

****

*****************************

Her body stiffened as she felt him closing in. She flung herself around before his hand could make contact, her predatory eyes warning him back.

Alec held his hands up in retreat, not wanting to tip her over the edge.

"Max?"

She held her hands in fists, blood dripping from her sides. Her head tilted slightly as she took in the man before her.

"Leave me alone."

She spat the words out with cold conviction and began to turn back to the wall.

"No Max." His heart sank as she turned to him again, her face drawing to a coldness he knew all too well. "I won't do that. I Can't."

He took a timid step closer to her, Max instinctively falling into fighting stance.

She flicked her head towards him. 

"What's your designation?"

Alec took in a deep breath. She was closing herself off, retreating inside. He didn't have long.

"No designation Max. Just me, Alec."

Her eyes fluttered as she heard his name. Alec gasped at the sight, knowing that he would still be able to reach her. He just wasn't sure how.

"I asked for your designation soldier!"

Max screamed the order at him. 

"We don't have designations anymore Max. Only names. You gave me mine remember?"

Max stared at him, face cold, fists still ready. 

God, how Alec wished he believed what he had just told her. He knew he wasn't convincing enough, he couldn't help her by spouting out false beliefs. He had to move on, to keep saying her name and hope that it would keep her with him.

"Max," Alec was sure to speak softly. "Why did you do this?"

He indicated to the painted words across the wall.

"To remember."

"Remember what Max?"

He saw her eyes flicker again as she searched for the answer.

"To be a good soldier."

She turned from him and moved back to the wall, picking up the black spray can she had obviously used and started to paint 'War is art' on the wall.

Alec's shoulders slumped as the phrase echoed through his mind. All X5's were taught it from an early age and he had done everything he could to push it to the back of his mind. In fact he'd tried to do what he could to push nearly everything to the back of his mind since the Berrisford mission. Part of X5-494 had escaped during that mission. Not like Max and the others of the '09 events, but he had gone all the same and Alec was born. At least part of him anyway. Max and his other friends had brought the rest of Alec to life and he wasn't about to let Max take herself back to X5-452. She was too good for that.

Alec spoke as he moved towards her.

"No Max. That's just something they tried to tell us."

His wrapped his hand around the spray can and pulled it from her grasp. As he did so, she delivered a roundhouse kick into the side of his ribs, causing him to sail through the air, the spray can rattling to the floor as his back connected to the ground. 

He pushed himself to his elbows before standing from the floor.

"Don't do this to yourself Max."

Using all her speed and agility, Max flew across the room and planted a foot in his chest, sending him crashing to the floor, yet again.

"Do what, huh?" 

Alec jumped to his feet as she yelled.

"Acknowledge that I'm a bad soldier! That this world would be better off without Max! You know it as well as I do. If I hadn't have left, this never would have happened!"

He went to speak but was cut off.

"Better still, I should never have been made!"

"None of us should have Max!" 

He couldn't help it, yelling was the only way to get through to her at that moment.

"You think singling yourself out is going to help! That if there was just one of us who wasn't made, you'd be the best choice?!"

"Yes! I do think that!"

She connected her fist with his left cheek. His head flew back, but his feet held their ground.

"Well there'd be a lot who disagree!"

"They're wrong!"

She hit him again, causing his upper lip to split open, blood trickled into his mouth. Alec quickly drew a finger across the liquid and flicked it to the ground.

"No Max, you're wrong!"

He blocked her next attack with his forearm.

"You think everything that is happening is your fault? It's not Max! It's theirs! Manticore, the government! Take your pick! They're to blame! Just take your pick!"

"I pick me!"

She struck her fist out again, Alec catching it and holding it in place.

"Well I won't let you."

He shoved his weight against her fist, causing her to topple backwards.

"No?"

Max came flying at him again.

"Let's blame you than!"

Alec ducked as her hand came flying for his head, he twisted quickly and they were facing off again. Both ready for action.

"Why not Max. It's worked for you in the past." 

He mentally hit himself for saying that, but it seemed to register somewhere deep inside Max's conscience. Though she ignored it.

"You were supposed to train me!"

She sent a right hook his way. He blocked it with his palm.

"Supposed to make me into the soldier I should have been!"

A left hook. Same result.

"Teach me what I missed."

Right hook again.

She was getting desperate, which meant only one thing. She was about to break. At least that's what he thought.

She suddenly flew into the air and flicked her leg out to connect with the side of his head. She was successful and Alec crashed to the ground. 

Alec chose to stay down for the moment, but his voice was as powerful as ever.

"I _was_ training you Max. Trai-"

"With what! Meditation!"

He lifted his voice to a level she had never heard before.

"TRAINING YOU TO BE A MORE CONTROLLED FIGHTER!" 

He stood slowly, settling himself.

"I didn't ask you to do that! I asked you-"

"I was never going to teach you what you missed Max. Never."

"Then you shouldn't have agreed."

"And what, have you pissed at me more than usual?"

"When I ask you to do something and you agree, I expect it to be done!"

"You had no idea what you were asking?"

He turned his back on her and ran a hand through his hair. She bore her eyes into his back, waiting for more of an explanation. When it didn't come and the silence became too much, she picked up the can of paint a moved back to the wall, continuing to spray the words.

"If you don't teach me, I'll take myself back there."

Her hand froze and crumbled under the pressure of his grasp, the can tumbling to the ground once more. She lashed out her free arm, only to have Alec take hold.

He crushed her body against the wall, his forehead squeezing the side of her face against the concrete.

"I won't let you take yourself back there."

Alec's voice was low, but pure. He meant ever word.

"Do you think Logan would want that?"

With every ounce of energy she had, she screamed and pushed him away from her.

"Don't you do that! Don't you bring him into this!"

Her face was red with fury. Alec spat out the blood that had formed in his mouth.

"I didn't have to Max. This is about him."

"No!"

She stepped closer to him, her movements becoming more emotional and erratic. Hands shaking as they brushed hair away from her face than fidgeting with her wrists. Her feet twitching before deciding to take her weight as she moved forward.

"This has nothing to do with him."

"Come on Max. We both know that's not true."

She shook her head over and over as her voice picked up speed.

"If you had taught me, I would have known. I would have been prepared. I would have lied to him about you."

Alec tried to move closer to her, but she brushed him away.

"I would have come up with something, told him _he'd_ be the only one I'd ever care for. I would have said goodbye."

She stopped on those last words. Alec moved toward her again, his hands coming to her arms. She flung them away from her.

"Don't touch me Alec!"

He jumped. Startled by the pitch of her voice.

"This is probably what you wanted isn't it? You've never liked Logan, so you're probably happy about all of this." 

He was silent with disbelief. How could she think that?

Max moved closer to him, pushing against his chest.

"That's it isn't it? You think Logan's out of the picture and suddenly you can muscle in on his space. That's what you're thinking isn't it? You tipped White off didn't you?" Her voice rose. "You wanted Logan dead, but you're too much of a coward to do it yourself!"

Alec entire body clenched, his teeth gritting together as he spoke through them.

"I'm going to let that pass because you're upset Max."

"Oooh!" She threw her hands into the air and faced an invisible audience. "My knight in shinning armour ladies and gentlemen."

"You're over stepping the line Max."

"Am I? Is that really what I'm doing? Or does the truth hurt Alec?"

She drew her arms to his chest and shoved him across the room.

"MAX!"

She flung her head around to see Joshua standing in the doorway, a metal dish in his hands.

"Alec, Mac and cheese ready." 

Joshua pushed the tin away from his body.

"I'm not real hungry Joshua."

Joshua glared at Max as he walked over to Alec, pushing the dish into his hands.

"Take it and go. Joshua need to talk to Max."

Alec pushed it back.

"No, I don't think she's quite finished."

Joshua turned to him and growled.

"Take Mac and cheese and go."

Alec stood there for a moment, eyeing off his K-9 friend. Finally, he took the dish and wiped the remaining blood from his mouth.

"Fine."

Alec left the room, never making eye contact with Max.

****

*****************************

"Sit down Max."

Joshua pointed to the floor as Max paced back and forth.

"Go away Joshua."

"Sit down!"

Her eyes were wide as Joshua raised his voice to her. She saw the determination in his and planted her butt on the floor.

"What do you want Joshua?"

He glanced across to the wall, the black words flashing across his eyes.

"Max trying to go back to the bad place."

"Max is the bad place Joshua."

"No."

He took a seat in front of her. She looked away.

"Max freed us from the bad place. Got Joshua out of basement."

"And to what good? To have you locked up in a wasteland? Yeah, nice save Max."

"But at least we're free. To think for ourselves. Couldn't do that at Manticore."

"Yeah and look were free thought has gotten me." Max indicated to the doorway that Alec had previously exited from. "Hasn't made me any smarter, or him. He should have known something like this was going to happen. If he'd train me prop-"

"Joshua won't let Max blame Alec."

Max went to open her mouth, but Joshua held a stern finger to her lips.

"Or let Max blame Max."

She slumped her shoulders and Joshua rested his hands there.

"White killed Logan, just like he killed Annie. Joshua tried to blame himself then, but Max and Alec wouldn't let him."

He lifted her head so that she was looking into his eyes.

"It wasn't your fault Max. Joshua know that, Alec know that. Now Max need to know that."

A single tear trickled down her face.

"But I didn't get to say goodbye."

"Same with Annie. That why we had goodbye service."

Max nodded, remembering the small vigil Joshua, Alec and herself had held for Annie.

They sat there in silence for a moment. Both of them collecting their thoughts.

"I didn't really blame Alec. Just with me telling Logan I had feelings for him, then being there when we found, then he kissed me and…"

"He was here and you needed someone to blame."

She nodded.

"Blame Joshua Max." He pounded his fists against his chest. "Take it out."

She let herself laugh a little, though not without tears.

"I couldn't do that Joshua."

He nodded.

"Alec frightened enough of hurting you. Doesn't need help with that."

Her tears grew stronger as Joshua drew her chin up once more.

"Logan knew Max cared. Want Max to keep fighting. Not to go back to bad place. Max need to be strong. With Joshua and Alec's help."

Her tears ran more freely now. Joshua wrapped his arms around her.

"We'll say goodbye, like we did for Annie."

A tear ran down Joshua's cheek as he remembered Annie's kind and gentle face.

They rested in one another's arms for what seemed like hours. Finally Joshua drew back, wiping the tears from Max's face.

"Joshua going to get some paint. Clean up these walls. No one else need see them."

Max nodded a glimpse of a smile moving across her face. Joshua stood from the floor and held out a hand to help Max up. She accepted.

"Max going to see Alec."

She was suddenly shaking her head like a scared little girl.

"I can't."

Joshua nodded his head at her.

"Max and Alec need group hug."

Max's breath caught in her throat, making it hard to swallow. 

Max and Alec needed so much more than that.

  



	13. Chapter 13 Comfort and Rest

__

A/N: I know, there was an even larger gap between chapters this time, but what can I say? It's been a busy New Year! Well here we go again, more emotion, more angst, but I thrive on it! Thanks as always to Sorrow. There were some great spelling errors in this one! Well, hope you enjoy!

Shameless plug alert! Sorrow and I started a new DA posting board! It's all ship friendly and we welcome everyone with open cyber arms and witty comments! So come and check it out if you haven't already done so! _http://sorrow.hyperboards.com/index.cgi_

__

_______________________________________________________________________

****

Chapter 13 - Comfort and Rest

"I thought you said you weren't hungry."

Max walked into the eating area slowly, fear of the certainty she was going to mess this up starting to take hold. She'd paced the training room for what seemed hours, until Joshua finally took her aside again and calmed her down. The wait for him to speak seemed to be so long and Max suddenly realised that if she didn't return the oxygen her lungs so needed, she was going to black out in front of him.

Alec looked up from the half empty macaroni and cheese dish, his fork tapping on its edge. He was bitting at the side of his mouth, unsure whether to speak or just hope if he stayed silent, she'd disappear. He wasn't ready for another round. His mind was tired and he didn't know how much more of her he could take.

Max moved across the room and straddled one of the steel chairs lined across the table. She took the fork from Alec's hand and dug into the cheesy substance. She shoved as much into her mouth as possible and spoke through spraying pasta, hoping a little humour would lighten the situation.

"It'shhh, shnot that bad."

Alec avoided her gaze and pushed himself up off the table, grabbing his jacket as he went to leave.

"Alec-" 

Max coughed as the macaroni caught in her throat. Alec turned to her, but not really looking at her. She managed to swallow the food before talking again.

"I'm sorry!"

She cursed as she coughed again. The hacking sounds making her apology sound far from sincere. 

"I didn't mean to blame you."

Alec finally made eye contact with her. Max wished he hadn't. 

"Yeah you did Max."

She saw the tiredness in his eyes, the utter exhaustion and it nearly broke her. She had caused this and she truly never meant to. She just didn't know how to cope.

Alec stepped forward tentatively, shaking his head softly and shrugging his shoulders.

"And I guess you kind of have a right to." 

Max shook her head as he spoke, but he wasn't looking at her. 

"It was my fault. I did the broadcast and White got pissed and took it out on Logan."

"No."

Max cut him off.

"I ok'd that broadcast. I thought it was a good idea. Logan's death," she took in a deep breath as the words she just spoke travelled to her ears. "It wasn't your fault."

"And it wasn't yours either."

"I know."

She managed to make that sound convincing enough, at least she hoped she did. 

The room fell silent as they awkwardly avoided each others eyes.

"I'm sorry."

Max didn't know if she could say those two simple words enough. She had been such a burden to him over the past week, but she didn't know how else to be. She new her mood swings were a major cause of his tiredness, but she was just so confused.

Alec slowly returned to the table and took a seat. Max eventually followed suit. Again silence fell, but it wasn't entirely uncomfortable. It was fitting for the situation and the conversation they were about to have.

Alec tapped his knuckles against the table top, Max's eyes shifting to the movement. She was slightly startled when he finally spoke.

  
"I know you want me to train you in the way we were back at Manticore, turn you into one of those soldiers, but I won't."   
  
Alec looked at her slowly, unsure whether to make eye contact or to keep his eyes to the floor.  
  
"Why?"   
  
Max spoke softly. Deep down she could understand the reasons, but her stubbornness gave her the need to hear it.  
  
"Because it was so different Max. To what you learnt and before you say anything, I know as a 10 year old kid all that training and brainwashing sucked really hard, but-"  
  
"When you got older it got a whole lot worse."  
  
He nodded slightly to her.  
  
"You remember Seek and Destroy?"  
  
Max nodded, visions of Manticore flooding back, bringing memories of Ben with them.  
  
"Well as you got older, the rules changed. Slowly the groups you moved with got smaller. Ten of you, six of you, two of you and finally you have to do it alone. The first time, it's a rush. You're just a kid and you're really not sure what you've done. But as you get older the rush becomes colder and you know exactly what you're doing. You stand there, watching this person who thinks that they're going to finally be free, while all the  
time knowing that at any moment, you're going to have their blood on your hands."  
  
Max's breathing became shaky as he spoke. Her eyes closing momentarily as she felt him recount his steps. His eyelids flickering as the pictures resurfaced from their hollow tomb, buried deep in his mind. But not deep enough.  
  
"Still, making you do it yourself wasn't enough for them. They needed us cold, heartless even. We had to be ready to do what ever they told us."  
  
She gulped as she waited for him to reveal what was coming. But she wasn't ready when it came.  
  
"All the pre-pulse movies are always saying 'no women, no children'. I guess Manticore never paid much attention to that idea. There were women and children. Whimpering as they ran from you and whaling as you held them down."  
  
A tear ran down Max's face.   
  
"And that was only the beginning."  
  
He looked at her again, his eyes stained red as the memories thrashed across them. Max reached her hand over to his, squeezing it lightly.  
  
"I'm so sorry Alec. I just...I didn't know."  
  
"And you shouldn't have to, nobody should."  
  
They sat in silence for a while, until Alec finally stood and paced the room. Max turned to watch him go back and forth, finally speaking up.

"But you do Alec. You have known these things."

Alec stopped where he was, his face blanking and his eyes zoning to memories he wished would stay away. He let out a long sigh and turned to Max once more.

"And that's what makes it so scary."

"Makes what scary?"

Max wanted to be sure she was following his every step. This was untamed ground and Alec had been there for her all week…longer. She had to be there for him now, even if she didn't know how.

Alec took a seat next to her, his head low, hands interlocked as they rested against his knees, eyes looking to the ground.  
  
"That you can do that to yourself." he motioned towards the training building "You've been out the longest Max. I know being taken back in there must have been horrible, but you were only taking part in the basic manoeuvres and it was just three months. Three months out of eleven years of being out. If you can fall back, if you go back there, then what hope have the rest of us got?"

"I'm not going back Alec."

He looked up at her with clouded, exhausted eyes.

"How can you say that when not one hour ago, you were doing everything you could to get back there?"

Max's seat squealed as she dragged it closer to Alec. She reached out her hand once more and placed it on his, squeezing it again.

"Because I have my friends. Both you and Joshua. Neither of you would let me go back. You proved that tonight."

Alec dropped his eyes to the floor and slowly closed his eyes.

"I am you know."

His eyes open slowly as he spoke the words, his free hand reaching for the top of hers.

"What?"

Her question was soft and sincere, something Max rarely expressed.

Alec lifted his eyes once more, making sure he had contact with hers.

"Your friend."

Her grip on his hand tightened as a gentle smile moved across her face.

"I know. And I can't tell you how much I thank you for that."

Silence filled the room once again. Though this time it was almost comfortable.

"About the kiss Max."

Alec didn't know why he mentioned it. They were having a comfortable moment of peace and he was about to ruin that and possibly receive a beating, but something told him to get it out there. To explain himself. He was surprised when Max cut him off.

"It's ok."

He rose an eyebrow in confusion.

"No, it's not. I didn't even realise I-"

"It's ok Alec." Max lowered her head and widened her eyes, being sure to get his full attention. "Joshua told me about your nightmares."

Alec shyly gulped. His eyes searching the room for something to focus on.

"He said he used to hear you during the night, that he went to check on you and you did the same to him."

Alec's eyes shot to her in shock, his mind playing back the nights he'd spent at Joshua's. The shock only lasted thirty seconds, the smirk on Max's face giving the game away, a smirk he could have sworn she stole from him.

He lightly punched her in the arm.

"I'm going to kick your ass!"

***********************************

"It's interesting isn't it?"  
  
Sandeman stood before White, Ray in between them. He had his hands resting on Ray's shoulders and held him just out of Whites reach.  
  
"Interesting how the tune of a song changes when you add something new to the mix."  
  
An almost devilish grin moved across Sandeman's face. He was enjoying taunting White like this. Watching him squirm as Ray looked blankly toward him. Sandeman knelt down to the boy and turned him to face him.  
  
"You know who that man is don't you Ray?"  
  
The young boy nodded.  
  
"My father."  
  
"Yes that's right and what have we learnt about your father?"  
  
"That he's bad and he's weak."  
  
Sandeman shifted his head slightly, so that White could see his eyes peering from Ray's side. When he saw White lunging himself forward, he swiftly moved Ray behind him. Though not as swiftly as he'd hoped, he was after all an old man, but he still had a few tricks up his sleeve.  
  
The fact that he had obviously surprised White with his character had certainly worked in his favour. He knew that White would have heard the stories about the kind and gentle Sandeman. But every son should know that all fathers have a dark side. Darth Vader or not.  
  
"Uh uh uh Ames, we'll have none of that thank you."  
  
Sandeman was mocking in his tone, causing White's blood to turn to lava and it was ready to erupt.   
  
"What have you done to my son?"  
  
White screamed through gritted teeth.  
  
"Ames, I developed a co-vert operation that built and bred the perfect humans, remember. A little thought manipulation is not beyond me."  
  
"They're not human!"  
  
"Ah, what's a little animal DNA here and there? It makes them supreme."  
  
"It makes them filth!"  
  
"But drinking snake blood, giving a test that kills hundreds of children, even the possibility of your own. That's as human as they come."  
  
Sandeman's voice dripped with sarcasm as he rolled his eyes at the grown child that stood before him.

"You were one of them once, you did it yourself!"

White felt like he was made of glass and any minute he was going to crack. He didn't want Ray to see that. God knows what Sandeman had done. How he had tainted him.

"But I got out Ames. For my child."

"I was your child."

"And I tried to save you."

Sandeman stared at White for a moment. Did he just express an emotion other than rage? 

He knelt down to Ray and whispered quietly in his ear. The young boy nodded his understanding and moved towards the door. White moved after him, but Sandeman put a hand out. Just as Ray reached the door, he turned and looked at White with innocent eyes.

"Good bye Father."

The door opened and Ray was gone. 

Sandeman felt the heat escaping White's collar.

"You will see him again Ames. I promise you that." 

Sandeman placed both his hands on White's shoulders, gripping them tightly.

"But you have to decide whether that will be face to face, or through glass."

***************************************

"I've been a real rollercoaster of emotions lately haven't I?"

Max and Alec both sat on the floor of the dinning hall, side by side, backs and heads resting against the wall. They had been sitting there for over an hour, occasionally muttering a few words, but mostly staying quiet and feeling the comfort of one another's presence.

Alec rolled his head to the side, looking at Max and taking in her question.

"Understandably."

Max's face scrunched as she copied Alec's previous movement, her head rolling against the cement wall, her eyes contacting his.

"That's it? One word?"

"Well I thought it summed it all up pretty well." 

She shrugged her shoulders.

"Would you like me to elaborate?"

Max awkwardly nodded her head.

"I'll take that as a yes. But remember, you asked. I was happy to go with one word." 

Max grinned slightly and shook her head. She was supposed to be feeling so down right now, but he had managed to pick her up. It was only so slightly, but she was grateful all the same. It was just a shame that she didn't let him in on that. Though sometimes she thought he knew. They had a bond between them and it didn't need words. Although sometimes, just sometimes, talking a little more might stop them from getting into so many fights. Though with Max's foot permanently living in her mouth when she was around him made her think otherwise.

"Understandably you've been a rollercoaster of emotions Max. But hell, that's what life is. It takes you on these exhilarating highs, that make your heart jump into your throat and you stomach fall into you feet. Then suddenly you thrashing downward faster than you can imagine and your heart gets crushed back into your chest and everything becomes heavy and you're not sure if you're yourself. And as if that's not enough, it takes you on these twists and turns, throwing you from side to side and when you finally come to a stop, all you feel is numb."

Max sighed at the perfect analogy.

"I wish that I would feel numb."

Alec turned his body around, and lent his side against the wall. He drew his foot out to meet Max's and tapped it softly. She looked down to the gesture and imagined if she wasn't so tired, she would have burst into tears.

"You're at one of those downward points Max. When it feels like someone is sucking every last breath from your lungs. There'll be a ways to go until the numbness and when it comes, you'll just jump back on the ride and go another round."

She looked up from his tapping foot. When did he get so insightful? Perhaps this was one of those layers Joshua had talked about. Inside the tricks and treats.

"Are you sure you didn't get out of Manitcore before me?" 

Alec moved his head up and gave her a puzzling look. 

"Sometimes I swear you handle the outside better then I do."

Alec mockingly laughed at the statement and turned his body, so his back was against the wall again. He leant his head against the cement and rolled it from side to side, his laughing and sighing mixing as one.

"Aah Maxie, if only that was true." He continued to laugh, this time moving his gaze to the ceiling. "God knows the therapy I'd need just for the things I've done outside of Manticore, let alone inside."

He closed his eyes hard, trying to force all the images that were trying to force their way out of the sealed section of his mind. A seal that split open ever night and engulfed his mind, only to close when he managed to pull himself out. Alec used to be a sleeper, but not anymore and that day had added to the pressure on that seal. God knows what would happen if it was all to tear at the seems. He knew it would be worse then what Max tried. Much worse.

He felt a hand move to the side of his face and it startled his eyes open. At that moment everything suddenly stopped and Max would never be able to fool him again. He knew she cared and that simple jester confirmed it.

She moved her hand down his cheek and continued until it rested on his shoulder. When she spoke, it was so soft and so tender that he thought his mind was playing tricks. But it was real. So real.

"Maybe you should talk about it? About Manticore? Maybe it would help."

He looked down at her, the corners of his mouth moving, but a smile never forming.

"Yeah, maybe."

Max moved her head inward, sure to have complete eye contact with him.

"And you'll know I'll be there. Just like you've been for me."

Alec took in a deep breath and moved his arm around Max's shoulders. He drew her to his chest and rested his cheek in her hair. He had made this exact gesture once before and it had made Max feel so safe and this time was no different.

"I know you will and I'll always be for you. Always."

Max let herself relax against his chest, her head moulding into the crook of his neck. Alec shifted his hand around her waist, sure to be gentle with his movements. Together their eyes grew heavy and their breathing slowed until the slowly drifted into slumber.

This was what they needed. Comfort and rest.


	14. Chapter 14 In Memoriam

__

A/N: Thank you so much to Sorrow and Rowe! You guys are fantastic and helped me give the muse a firm kick in the bee-hind! Also thanks to those who kept asking me to update in other fic reviews ;) Nice to know that people are hanging out for your next instalment! Hope you all enjoy!

________________________________________________________________________

****

Chapter 14 - In Memoriam

She shifted her weight slightly as her mind began to return her from slumber. Alec squeezed his hand around her waist, drawing his head to her ear and spoke at a level that only she could hear.

"Don't move."

Max's breath suddenly caught in her throat. She wasn't one to scare easily, but she suddenly felt her stomach churn, her whole body wanting her to gag. She felt moist air against her ear once more, Alec's grip loosening a little as he tried to calm her.

"It's ok, there's no danger. Just don't move."

"Why?"

Max had the sudden fear that there was a huge ass spider crawling across her back. It was unlike her to be so squeamish about these things, but eight hairy legs and hundreds of beady eyes, just weren't normal and she'd seen some incredibly abnormal things during her stay in TC.

"Just sit still and what ever you do, don't open your eyes."

Oh, she couldn't stand this. She wanted to know what was going on.

"What's going on Alec."

"Smell."

She prevented her face from doing so, but in her mind her brow was scrunched and her lips were pursed in frustration.

"Yeah, well you don't smell that crash hot either!"

She heard him sigh and she was pretty sure she could feel his eyes roll.

"Breath in. Smell the air. But do it quietly!"

Max had no idea what was going on, but she decided to do as he asked. She took in a slow deep breath, being sure to allow the aroma of the room register in her mind. When she knew what she was smelling, she kind of wished she didn't take such a deep breath, the fumes were going to give her a headache! 

Slowly she lifted one eye lid to inspect what was going on in the room.

"Aaaahhhh! Max awake!"

Joshua sounded disappointed as he moved away from his canvas and toward his friends, his paint brush still in his hand. Max went to lift herself from Alec's embrace, but he pulled her back, startling her a little.

"No she's not Josh, she's fast asleep." 

He quickly turned his mouth to her eye and spoke quietly.

"Close your eyes."

He returned his gaze to Joshua.

"See…sleeping like a baby."

Joshua huffed as he crouched in front of them. 

"But now Alec awake."

Joshua quickly brought his brush to Alec's face and delivered a large blob of yellow paint to his nose. Alec moved a hand to his nose and caused the paint to smear across his cheek. Max couldn't help herself, she had to laugh. Joshua looked across at her and delivered a blob of paint to her face as well.

"Max not fool Joshua!"

Max brought a hand to her nose and inspected the yellow residue that now lay on her fingers. She looked at Alec, who in turn looked at her. The nodded at one another and simultaneously sprang from their position on the floor, sprinting after an already running Joshua.

They tackled him just after they passed the painting, all three in fits of laughter as they tumbled to the floor. They both knew that Joshua was ticklish, so they attacked wherever they could, causing him to gasp for air. The laughter lulled, as did the tickling and as though the were all choreographed to do so, all three turned and looked at Joshua's painting. 

It was so real, nothing like Joshua's traditional abstract strokes. If she hadn't known, Max would have thought she was watching the scene play before her eyes. She looked across at Alec who was staring at the picture with such contentment that it made her blush.

"Max and Alec like?"

Joshua swung his head from side to side, watching as the two nodded in silence. Max took Joshua's hand in her and smiled softly.

"It's beautiful."

Joshua smiled back at her.

"Different from Joshua's other paintings. No need for tricks and treats."

"Can I keep it?"

Alec's face shot to Max as she asked the question. A little surprised that she would want a painting of the two them together. She kept her face down, but her eyes glanced in his direction.

"Aahh?"

Joshua looked at Alec questioningly. Unsure what to do. Alec nodded to him and place a reassuring hand to his shoulder. Joshua nodded as well and returned his gaze to Max.

"Max have painting when dry. Joshua bring to your room."

"Thanks." She stood slowly and pointed behind her. "I'm going to go and freshen up."

Max turned and left the room quietly, both men watching her every step.

"Did Joshua do something wrong?"

Alec padded him on the shoulder.

"Nah."

He stood from the floor and gave Joshua a final slap on the back.

"I'm going to go and clean up too cause something tells me that paint fumes aren't the only smell around here."

Joshua laughed at him a little.

"Wasn't gonna say anything."

Alec pointed a finger at him as he started to leave, his other hand in his jacket pocket and a cheeky grin across his face.

"You'll keep buddy! You'll keep."

Joshua watched as Alec left the room then returned to add the final touches to his painting. 

********************************

"I won't let you take my son away from me."

Sandeman circled around White, his hands linked behind his back. He gave him a sideward glance, a smirk still resting across his face, but as he turned to face White, the smirk subsided and his expression was serious.

"It's amazing how losing a son can alter ones train of thought. Make one see more clearly."

White began to laugh. It came from deep down in the pit of his stomach and dripped with sarcasm. His head shook as he fell into the same position as his father, hands stretched behind his back. He joined Sandeman in his circle, pacing with him.

"Do you honestly think I'm going to believe all this 'I lost you son' crap?! Believe you and your warped mind?!"

White stopped dead, turned and faced Sandeman, who in turn did the same.

"You are nothing to me! Do you understand that? Nothing! You're worse than the transgenic filth you created!"

Sandeman stared at him, emotionless. 

"I _am_ something to you Ames. I'm the man who has complete control of your son, not to mention half of the transgenics in Terminal City."

White ears suddenly pricked like a dog hearing a high pitch whistle, his eyes widening in surprise. Sandeman smiled.

"Thought that small piece of information would interest you." He paused for a moment, allowing the news to sink in. "I will give you the choice to stay or leave Ames. But we could make a great team. It's up to you."

******************************

There was a faint knock at the door as Max wrapped the elastic around her hair. She smooth her black dress shirt and released a long sigh as she stared at her reflection. The knock came once more and she sighed again.

"I'll be ready in a second Alec."

She continued to stare at her gaunt face, large dark circles running under her eyes. If she could just shut her entire body down and make everything go away, she would. 

"I'll be sure to tell him that."

Max jumped slightly as an unexpected voice flowed to her ears. She turned with her arms outstretched, Originally Cindy crashing into her arms.

"How's my Boo doin'?"

The two separated from the embrace, Max placing an almost smile on her face.

"I've seen better days."

Cindy took Max's hand in hers, swinging it from side to side.

"And better ones will come."

"Yeah."

Max looked out to the door, then returned her focus to Cindy.

"It's just me here, Sketch couldn't get away from work. But he asked me to give you this."

Cindy passed Max a sleek white envelope, it was uncreased and unmarked, so not like Sketchy. Max produced a confused look and Cindy smiled.

"He told me to tell you to read it after the service and he asked me to give you this."

Cindy reached forward and gave her another hug. Max reciprocated and smiled softly.

"Thanks Sketchy."

She separated from the embrace and brushed a hair from Cindy's face.

"Our goofy boy has become quite the reporter. They're throwing work at him left, right and centre. Normal's giving him hell as usual, but Sketch manages to drum up some spiel about it being for the good of mankind! Normal always falls for that shit!"

Max laughed slightly, Normal could be such a pushover. 

"And might I add that some of the boys connections are tight! We didn't even need Alec's help to get in here. Sketchy was the man."

A concerned look suddenly took over Max's face.

"How _did_ you get here? Were you careful?"

Original Cindy placed both her hands on Max's shoulders, her grip allowing Max to feel more strength at that moment then she had all morning.

"I'm always careful Boo, you know that. It was all planed and every T was crossed."

Max nodded and smiled.

"How about the I's?"

"Big blobby dots all over the joint."

"Good."

Max was grateful that Original Cindy was there, she was her Boo as well, her pillar of strength. Max had been hoping she would be there and her girl came through.

Both girls turned as a throat was cleared in the doorway. 

"Hi Max."

Asha spoke softly as she sheepishly scanned the room. Max glanced across her shoulder and saw Alec standing nearby, talking to Mole. She looked back at Asha, attempting a warm smile and signalled her inside.

"Come in Asha."

Asha acknowledged Original Cindy and moved towards Max, the two joining in an awkward embrace. Max spoke as they separated.

"How are you doing?"

Asha brought her arms across her body, hugging at her slight frame. Her head shook as she rolled her eyes, unable to verbalise any current emotions.

All three stood in silence, waiting for someone else to talk, though content to leave things as they were. Together they all turned to the doorway as another presence was felt. Alec nodded at all in the room.

"Ladies." He placed his hands in his pockets and spoke quietly. "Are you all ready?"

His question was more directed at Max than the others. She sighed and nodded, grabbing her jacket and leading everyone out of the room, turning on the other side of the door and waiting for the others to exit. 

Cindy glanced at Max then moved a hand to Asha's back, guiding her further down the hall. Alec stopped at Max's side, knowing she had something to ask.

"What was going on with Mole?"

Alec shrugged slightly.

"Nothing, just about his cigar supply. You know what he's like."

"Yeah."

There was no need for Max to act surprised. Mole's cigars came before anything else in Terminal City, so why should the day of Logan's service be any different? Mole didn't care for Logan when he was alive, so why should things change now that he was dead?

Alec put a hand to Max's shoulder, turning and dipping his head to meet her gaze.

"You ok Maxie?"

She shook her head from side to side, shrugging her shoulders and stretching her lips into a forced line of a smile.

"I will be."

He drew his hand across her shoulder and pulled her to his side, placing a kiss on the side of her head. There was nothing he could say at that point that would make her feel better. She needed her friends around, she needed their support and that's what he would give.

Max wrapped her hand across Alec's back and together they walked down the hall and out into the streets of Terminal City.

******************************

Max sat on her bed, legs crossed in front of her and fingered the envelope from Sketchy. She hadn't opened it yet, though the service had been over for more than an hour. Max had almost managed to make it through without breaking down, but then they all came. 

In the beginning it was Asha, Cindy, Joshua, Alec and herself, but slowly other faces began to appear. All the members of TC came to show her their support and pay their respects. It was when she saw Mole that she finally broke. He didn't even have his cigar. Joined once more as a nation, they watched as the flames rose. Tall mesmerising peaks dancing through the sky as Max said her farewells.

The others had headed to TransC for a drink. Max had chosen to retreat to her quarters, wanting to be alone to read Sketchy's letter.

Finally she opened the envelope and carefully removed it's contents, they paper rustling as she unfolded it. She took a deep breath before reading.

__

Dear Max,

I'm sorry that I couldn't be there for you today, but I am thinking about you. I hope OC got this to you safely and delivered my hug (but probably not in my usual touchy-feely way. Though…it is OC). I can't tell you how deeply sorry I am and I hope you know that the gang is always here for you.

I didn't know Logan all that well, but he was a good man. He had to be if he was your friend and he will be missed. 

OC has probably told you that things have been looking up on the reporting front, a lot of work coming in. I know that Logan helped you out in protecting you and yours and I hope that I will be able to assist you now. I've enclosed a number to a new beeper, for you guys only. I want to help where I can.

Hopefully I will get to see you soon and deliver that hug myself. 

I love you Max, we all do.

Sketchy.

Max dropped the letter to her lap and smiled warmly. It always amazed her how such a loss could bring so many others together, not to mention cause Sketchy to write a comprehensive letter. He really was stepping up in the world and Max couldn't have been prouder. 

She knew she was going to be alright. Her friends wouldn't have it any other way.

A knock at the door startled Max out of her thoughts. She looked up at the entrance to find Alec hanging on the frame with one arm, the other dangling at his side.

"Wanted to know if I could get you something Max? Anything you need?"

"Yeah actually." She smiled at him. "Some training would be nice."

He dropped his hand to his side and swayed into the room, his face expressing his uncertainty.

"Uh, I don't know Max. It's been a long day."

She knew what he wanted to say, 'and after your last episode don't want you to go all psycho again.'

"Please? I promise no Lindel Flare moments."

Alec couldn't help but laugh at her attempt to reference a prime piece of pop culture. Though the sudden image of Max's head doing a 360 and puking pea soup caused a shiver to travel down his spine and a slight tingle of nausea in his stomach. He shook the thought off and moved further into the room, taking a seat on the bed across from Max.

"You'll do what I tell you do? What I think you need?"

"Mmhmm."

Alec looked across the room, obviously in deep thought. He returned a sideward glance to Max, slapped her lightly on the leg and rose from the bed.

"Ok then, see you outside headquarters in fifteen."

He sprang across the room and was almost out the door when Max called out to him. He spun around on the spot and raised his eyebrows.

"Thank you."

It wasn't something he heard from her often, so when she said it he knew she truly meant it. He just wasn't sure why she was thanking him at this time. His head tilting and his face obviously expression this confusion.

"For organising everything for today…As well as getting everyone to come."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

He gave her a cheeky grin and left her in her room shaking her head at him. 

**************************

"Ok, so you sure you can handle this?"

"I've always been able to handle it, just don't really like having to do it."

"Make sure you've got your grip right."

"I do know how to hold it you know!"

"Down girl, you said you'd do want I wanted you to do remember?"

Max grumbled. "Fine!"

"Ok, when you're ready go for it. But be gentle, Patsy is my baby."

"You named it?"

"All guys do Max."

"That's just sick."

Max straddled her legs further apart and took it's weight comfortably in her hands. She flicked Alec a quick grin.

"You ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

The power surged through her body as she pulled the trigger. She shifted her position slightly and supported her shooting arm with her other hand, popping another five rounds. She stopped for a moment and glanced at Alec, who was grinning.

"Nice work."

"Thanks. Bout time I got over this no guns rule."

"I think it's a wise move."

"Mind if I clean Patsy out?"

Alec smiled and moved about a metre from Max's side. He withdrew another gun from behind and flipped it in his hands.

"Be my guest, Misty here needs a work out too."

Max smiled.

"Good."

She moved into position again and proceeded to empty the guns clip into the dummy five metres in front of her. The dummies name was White.

*****************************

"So Ames, what's it going to be? Are you in or are you out?"

White filled his lungs with a long deep breath and looked around the room. Sandeman certainly had surprised him, but it had turned into the kind of surprise one liked. He moved across to the bed and took a seat, taking in the sterile surroundings. He nodded slowly, his voice a deep husk.

"I'm in."

The two men joined in a devilish grin, Father and son once more.

****

THE END

__

A/N: Never fear! There is a sequel on its way! I promise! Thanks for reading ;) ~Mel


End file.
